naruto the secret soul reaper
by dark aoura
Summary: Naruto is bestowed with odd new powers and abilities, powers he knows must remain hidden, where will they lead him?, and what incredible adventures are in store for him.Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the secret soul reaper

disclaimer:i do not own naruto nor do i own bleach those anime/manga belong to masashi kishimoto,and tite kudo.I hope my work entertains you

Chapter 1: mother of the spirit girl

Naruto uzumaki,walked casually,down the streeets of konoha the reconstruction of konoha was finally complete. After pein's attack naruto knew he would have to find a way to destroy hatred,only he wasn't sure how. He still couldn't believe the fourth hokage was his dad,his entire life he thought he was just some nobody who somehow got the 4th's jutsu, he decided there were more important things to worry about.

For example the raikage ordering sasuke's capture,he still had no idea what to do about him. He often wondered why he tried so hard for sasuke he never truely liked him,and in full honosty he only made that promise to sakura because he thought she would love him,but the fact is sakura is in love with sasuke,he knew that the day sakura asked him to bring him back,even after the mission he would still try to get sasuke back for sakura's affection,soon though just before he left with jiraiya he knew it would never be so since then he has let her go. Apart from that everything was fine he recently started meditation to see if he had any hidden abilities,so far nothing,although two weeks ago he started to see what he thought were spirits of the dead ,he saw that they were simply in pain so he conqured his fear of them,it truely was sad stuck on earth unable to move on.

''Why am i only seeing these spirits now,i should have been able to a long time ago seeing as how frequently they show up''.

It was very unusual naruto thought. That was not the only thing weird that was going on,while meditating his chakra seemed to be getting,well heavier that's the only way naruto knew how to describe it .

''it's like heat waves that are dependent of humidity the more chakra i fuse the heavier it becomes''.

That was odd,but the weirdest thing of all were these mysterious ribbons naruto could see emminating from everybody mostly from the ninja,includind his friends ,and for some reason everyone's ribbons were all the same color blue.''ever since i learned how to sense energy on mt. miyoboku and my own meditation i've been seeing them on everyone,it's all so mysterious,good thing i like mysteries''.

He suddenly felt like a bowl of ramen,heading in the direction of ichiraku naruto spotted a few of his friends,Shikamaru,kiba,and sakura he hoped they wouldn't notice him,he really wasn't in the mood to talk,somehow even though he tried to duck sakura spotted,and called out to him.

''Hey naruto over here it's been a while since we've talked''.''oh great'',naruto whispered to himself soon as he walked over sakura smiled friendly and spoke''how are you naruto''.''Fine sakura just fine'',he stated noncholantly,

then kiba spoke''what's up naruto haven't seen you much lately''.''Yeah,i've been busy for a while helping with the reconstruction''.

Shikamaru then spoke,''i'll say but it was all worth it the village looks good as new,and it's all because you defeated pein''.

''Yeah awsome job man'',said kiba.''No problem'',responded naruto.''

Naruto let me guess you're going to ichiraku,aren't you'',asked sakura jokingly.

''uh yeah'',naruto simply said.'

'Well why don't you come hang with us instead'', asked shikamaru.

''uh sorry i have some stuff to do''.''Oh well okay bye'',sakura said souding somewhat disapointed and the three of them walked away the commented at naruto's declination.

''That was weird i though naruto would jump at the chance to hang out with sakura'', said kiba.

''He probably just needs some time to himself'',said shikamaru.

''That must be it he took down the leader of the akatsuki and had to help with the reconstruction,he's prbably exhausted'',said sakura.

''yep even naruto has his limits'',joked Shikamaru, they laughed as they walked ,naruto suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.''Guess i'll go meditate,said naruto.

Naruto went to his house and sat in the middle of his bedroom and began to meditate once again that feeling came to him his chakra began to pop ot of their vessels and completely fill his thought deeply about this while meditating,''let's see chakra is the product of physical and mental energy but this dosen't feel like either,it's closer to mental energy but it's not,it feels like it's coming from my very soul...huh that's what this is, the reason this dosen't feel like chakra is because it isn't,this is my spirit energy.

He finally figured it out he had had an epiphany that was when it was all starting to make sense as he put it all together.''The ribbons i've been seeing on everyone that's their spirit energy'',then he decided to try something he called on his spirit energy which he found much easier to call upon now that he knew what it was,he didn't even have to close his eyes,then his theory was proved right as he looked around himself.''I knew it these are my spirit ribbons,but wait why are mine red when everyone else has blue ones'',he wondered.

Then he decided to try something else he tried to manifest his spirit energy into the real world,when he did he felt as if gravity were trying to push him down,soon though after several minutes of using it he got used to it and was even able to control it,''This is awsome,but what should i call this it's obviously not gravity or everyone else would have trouble standing,it felt like a pressure was coming from my manifested spirit energy,so i'll call it..spiritual pressure,yeah that'll do.

Just then he heard crying on the street,he went downstairs and onto the street to see who was crying,then he discovered that it was a little girl crying but no one else could hear her and for a good reason,which was she was a spirit.''what the heck'',naruto said to himself and crossed the street to help the spirit.

''Hey,are you okay'',he asked softly trying to sooth her,the girl sobbed some more but then responded.''no i don't know where my mother is'',''it'll be okay'',he assured her,then somehow knowing he could touches patted her hair softly causing the little girl to laugh gently.''My name is naruto uzumaki what's your name'',naruto asked her,''mikuru'',she said softly,''oh that's a great name'',he complimented,''well mikuru let's find you're mom together,'' he said extendind his hand downward which she happily excepted.

As they walked the village naruto had to admit she was a cute little girl probably no older than five,she had strawberry red hair,pariewinkle eyes,and was wearing a white schoolgirl uniform,with blue shoes,and her hair was shoulder lenght and completly undone.''I can't believe such a young girl died'',thought naruto he and mikuru made there way to a house and there naruto saw a woman who was the spinning image of mikuru,except older,but there was something off about her and it wasn't that she was a ghost it was she was moaning in agony and in the middle of her chest was a metal plate and attached to the plate was the longest chain he had ever seen it ran from the woman's position in the front yard and extended 8 feet to the house ,which the chain was completly wrapped around.

''Is that your mom'',asked naruto,mikuru nodded,they then went over to the woman.''m'am is this your daughter'',asked naruto the chained woman looked up and smiled in happiness.''mikuru'',the woman said in a silent sob,''mother'',mikuru ran up and embraced her mother.''thank you young man'',the woman said with gratitude,''my daughter and i died during the village's destruction,then we got seperated and couldn't move on i've been chained to our old houe ever since,'' explained the woman.

''Oh i understand,'' said naruto sadly but then smiled,''It's okay now though you two are together once more''.''Yes and it's thanks to you,thank you for reuniting me with my daughter'',''it was nothing'',said naruto modestly,''alright then let's get you free of that chain so you two can move on'',said naruto,then proceeded to try and use his kunai to cut the long chain,but quickly found it was no use as the kunai passed right through the chain,then he tried using his wind,which had no effect either.''I'm sorry i can't break this chain'',said naruto sadly,''no it's not true,'' said the woman as she started to scream in agony and the chain started to tug at her chest.

''Mother,what's happening'',said mikuru frightend,the longer it went on the loufder she screamed ,until finally the chain broke and the woman screamed louder then began to take on a what seemed like metamorphasis,her body turned completly black,except for her face,she seemed to grow extra arms and legs;her mid section grew wide and divided into three parts,and finally a white fluid leaked from her eyes and mouth which formed into a sort of it was over she looked like a giant spider creature with a black body and white face with a hole in her chest.''AAAAAAh'',mikuru screamed,''what the heck just happened to her,''said naruto.

Then the creature charched at the two moaning viciously.''so hungry,'' said the creature,naruto took mikuru and ran as fast as he could but the creature was fast despite it's size,''mikuru we'll be together'',said the creature.''i have to do something'',said naruto then charged up his spiritual pressure which stopped the creature in it's tracks,naruto got mikuru out of range so she wouldn't be effected,but he knew this wouldn't be enough, he subconciously drew his spirit energy into his hands,he felt a new ability in him which he somehow knew the name of and called it out,''bakudo #1 sai,''as naruto said that all the creature's limbs were bound by an invisable spell,temporarily stopping it,even so naruto knew he needed a way to kill the creature.

Once again he felt a new ability come to the surface,he concentrated his energy into his finger tips lightning emminating from them he locked on his target and called the attack,''hado #4 byakurai'', a stream of lightning shot out of his fingers and into the creature's head,it seemed to be working so naruto got closer to maximize it's effects,soon the lightning shot a hole in the creature's head and it disintegrated into black ash-like energy and faded away.''It's over'',naruto sighed in relief.

Then he turned to see mikuru crying,''my mother is dead'',she sobbed,naruto then spoke''it's okay mikuru,your mother isn't dead'',he assured,''but i saw she turned to ash'',mikuru continued to sob until naruto embraced her,''no she's just in a better place,just now she moved on and she's waiting for you there,''he said stopped sobbing and smiled,''really'',she asked,''you bet'',said naruto,mikuru smiled happily,''thank you for everything naruto,now i can move on'',she said as she faded away but not before saying her final words,''you're a great friend naruto'',she then faded Naruto shed a few tears then walked home.

On his way home he thought about his situation.''i solved one mystery but now a thousand more have appeared,what did that woman turn into and why would she attack her daughter,and where did those new moves come from,oh well looks like i'll have some pretty exciting times ahead.

Green notes from the author

This is my first every strory and my debut as an author. The way naruto becomes a soul reaper and his personality in this story i feel are very original,no spoilers or anything but he has to keep his new powers a secret,his personality is very ooc he's much more quiet,and as you could probably tell by his vocabulary he's a lot more academic but don't let his personality ruin the story for you there will be plenty of action further on see you soon,if you're wondering why the woman was a spider hollow it's because sometimes spiders eat their children,oh and don't forget to review,see you next time,may the darkness be with you all.


	2. Chapter 2 strange new powers

Naruto the secret soul reaper

disclaimer: i am not the owner of bleach or naruto

chapter 2 strange new powers

Two weeks ago Naruto uzumaki began seeing spirits of the dead, as well as gain odd new powers, and had an encounter with a spirit mother turning into a spider like creature and attacked her daughter unlocking two new abilities naruto was able to defeat the creature and help a little girl move on to the other side. He has told nobody of what happened. He had spent a great amount of time developing his other new abilities which he inexplicably knew there were more of,naruto was currently training on a small mountai range located 7 miles away from village the mountain was the perfect place to train in secret with his new powers.

'' Hado #31 shakaho '' right as he said that a red sphere the size of a rasengan flew out of his right hand and across the field hitting the target he brought with him right in the middle,

'' i did it i can hit the target with perfect accuracy ''. He had become very accurate with targets as if it were as simple as using regular kunai, and shuriken.

'' Now for the next one, mask of flesh and bone you who bears the name mortal in the name of truth and temperance dig your claws into the walls of sinless dreams hado # 33 sokatsui ''.

A large yet narrow stream of lightning flew out of his hand and once again it hit it's target perfectly naruto had discovered the spells were more powerful when the right incantation was said but he decided not to use them often as they took too long so he would say the incantations that he somehow knew and see how powerful they would need to be to meet standards then he would train without the incantations until the spells were as powerful as they were with the incantations without them.

'' Alright i think that's enough hado for today, now i'll practice bakudo i think my skills with bakudo have been getting rusty.

Naruto soon deduced that this art he was using was called kido, he also analytically realized that there were two types of kido: hado like the two he had previously used were for attack, and the second type was bakudo which was used for defense, and restraint he had become proficient with both, he was able to learn both in only two weeks thanks to his shadow clones and was even able to control them, though he had to use a very limited number of shadow clones for hado because if he used too many of them they would damage the mountain, of course that was taken care of since he practaced hado mostly on target that he brought,and he had excellent control of his kido so he could cancel it out if someone saw him, he could practice however all he wanted with bakudo though since bakudo wasn't as flashy as hado.

'' Here it goes...DO IT ''. he said as one of his clones threw a shuriken at him.

'' Bakudo # 4 hainawa '', a long, thin, yet wide yellow string of energy shot out of his finger and caught the shuriken in midair normally the sharp ends of the shuriken would severe a normal thread but hainawa was made of spirit energy so it caught the shuriken very easily.

'' Alright i'm really getting good with that one, and now for something harder ''.

Naruto summoned twenty shadow clones and all of them attacked at once,

'' bakudo # 6 seki '',with a simple verticle block of his right arm a small blue sphere appeared beside it and not only blocked all of the shadow clone's attacks but even repelled, and dispersed them.

'' Now i think is a good time to test my defense'', said naruto as he summoned five more clones who all threw kunai at him at the same time but that's exactly what he wanted he then called out his next technique. '' Bakudo # 73 tozansho '', he said as a large forcefield in the shape of a blue upsidedown pyramid appeared out of nowhere, the kunai couldn't even match a scratch.

'' Awsome and now i think it's time for the final excercise for bakudo'', he said as he created another shadow clone and it knew exactly what do do,'' you know the procedure '', naruto said to the clone who nodded.'' Hado # 88 hiryugekizokushintenraiho'', the clone proclaimed as an enourmous linear blast of light blue lightning shot out of his hand and it was on course to hit naruto.'' Bakudo # 81 danku '', said the real naruto as a small transparent shield appeared in front of him completely blocking the attack.'' Great danku is as strong as ever well i think that about raps it up for training today, i think i'm as good with kido as i can be, though i am surprised how easily i mastered kido when it took me six years to learn ninjutsu i guess it was to prepare me for this. '' Though i think i'll practice one more hado spell before calling it a day '', said naruto he knew the final hado he wanted to practice was more powerful than the others so he had to go to a lower part of the made his way into a valley and started the incantation as ke knew the only way for the spell to be at full power was to use the incantation.

'' Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy, boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupt sleep, crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud, unite, repulse, fill with soil and know your own powerlessness, hado # 90 kurohitsugi ''. Out of the ground a 30 foot tall purple rectangular prism sprang up as soon as he felt the power level of the spell he cancelled it naruto made his way back to konoha he felt the need to rest and he began thinking about his progress, '' phew that was a great day of training i've made some real progress, ''. He had discovered that kido works on a higherarchy ranging from 1-99 with 99 being the highest level and 1 being the lowest, though he quickly discovered that even a level 1 kido could be deadly when one trained properly. He had also discovered that there was one more catagory of kido and that was barriers he was actually muck better with them than he thought he would be, as well as four more hado spells that had no number which the names of where: kongobaku a giant ball of fire reigned down from the sky; Geki rekko a green jewel like source of energy formed in the sky and four laser colums appear from it's corners and strikes the target from four sides, hyouga seiran which changes the terrain of the battle field and frezes the target; and finaly jougeki byakurai a faster and red version of byakurai.

He also found a few techniques for making his enemy fall asleep: hakufuku purple sakura petals swirl around the enemy and render them unconcious; inemuri,and tanma otoshi both worked by placing his hand in front of his target's face and knocking them out.

His mind started to wander about some things particularly about that girl who's mother turned into that spider creature he wondered what had happened to her.'' It seemed to be because i couldn't severe that chain and the thought of never being able to be with her daughter again must have caused that transformation i need to find out more ''.

'' RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH '', naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he herd a soothing yet echoing roar he quickly tried to sense the spiritual pressure of whatever was making that noise, he was successful in finding the source what he found astonished him,in a small clearing in the forest naruto saw the spirit of a man who appeared to be in his twenties he had short black hair which seemed to have gel in it seeing as how it was staying in place even though he was running he wore glasses, a blue suit whith a white shirt and a red tie the man was obviously a spirit because he had a small lengnth chain in the middle of his chest naruto saw the man was being chased by a creature in fact it was the same creature that woman had turned into.

Well not exactly the same it had a grey body, a short tail, and had the same white truth the creature was actually a rhinosauros, '' there are more of them '', naruto then wasted no time and leapt in to save the man quickly raising his spiritual pressure to lure it away from the man and it seemed to change direction and go after him instead. The rhino charged at naruto while once again howling it's soothing roar, '' RRRRROOOOOOOOh ''.

'' Come and get me you overgrown sack of bones '', naruto taunted the creature and his plan worked as the rhino charged him only to smash into a wooden log.'' I have you now '',said naruto as he jumped onto the rhino's head and used a bakudo.

'' Bakudo # 21 sekienton '', he said as he put his hands in front of his body and closed his eyes as a red ball formed between his hands and threw it downward at the rhino's face,the rhino thrashed and roared as it was now unable to see, '' RRRRROOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH ''.It tried to shake naruto off but it was unsuccessful, it was here that naruto used another bakudo, '' bakudo # 63 sajo sabaku '', a golden rope spun out of his hand and he lassoed it around the rhino's horn and began to guide it like a horse, as soon as naruto lead it to a steep cliff a short distance away he guided the rhino off the cliff and jumped off at the last second,the rhino fell to the bottom and gave a loud screech of pain as it was no longer able to move giving naruto the chance to defeat it. '' Hado # 73 soren sokatsui '', said naruto as he jumped in the air and fired two sokatsui's out of both of his hands,both of them hit the rhino in the head and crossed over to simulate a cross blade effectivly cutting off it's head, the creature then dissappeared into black ash like energy. Naruto made his way back to the man to see if he was okay.'' Yes i'm fine thanks to you '', said the man naruto decided to ask some questions to the man, '' excuse me but what was that thing and why was it chasing you ? '', naruto asked the man.

'' That creature was a hollow and it was chasing me because it was attracted to my spirit energy '', the man explained.'' A hollow ? '', naruto asked, '' yes a hollow is a corrupt spirit who has lost it's heart '', the man told naruto, '' i'm sorry i don't understand '', said naruto.'' let me explain then there are two types of spirits: hollows, and wholes, wholes are regular spirits like me, and then there are the hollows you see this chain attached to my chest '', the man asked pointing to the chain on his chest, '' yes '', replied naruto, '' good this chain is called the chain of fate, if a human dies with feelings of regret or resentment it is bound to this world and the chain of fate becomes long and connects the spirit to whatever it cannot let go of '', explained the man.'' Just like what happened to that woman '', thought naruto.

'' If the whole remains here for too long the chain of fate will start to get shorter until it reaches your chest and if it gets to your chest it will rip a hole in your chest and you literally lose your heart, when that happens you take on a transformation, a transformation into a hollow '', naruto finally understood what happened to the woman, '' not being able to be with her child must be what synthesized her transformation into a hollow '', realized naruto.

'' A hollow has to consume souls in order to fill the emptiness,but it is never satisfied it will continue to eat souls forever that is why the must be killed,and that is why the only way to kill them is to severe the head '', he said.

'' How do you know all this '', asked naruto

'' I know this because i have been running from the hollows for six years '', the man elaborated.

'' How are you not a hollow yourself after all that time ? '', asked naruto astonished

'' I remained a whole because i don't have any feelings of resentment, i died of a heart attack,'' said the man

'' You may have also noticed that a hollow usually the form of an animal though they don't always look like animals the form it takes is different for every hollow '', the man continued.

'' Now it all makes sense, thank you for everything you've told me sir '', thanked naruto

'' no problem, but now what do i do ? '', the man asked

'' I have an idea come here '', said man did as naruto requested ,

'' Bakudo # 73 tozansho '', the blue pyramid enveloped the man as naruto channeled his spirit energy into the edges of the pyramid and they all converged on the man in the center, a light green aura was emminating from the man and his chest was expanding which loosened his chain of fate the spell then dispersed.

'' My chest, it feels great i've had some trouble breathing since the day i became a spirit but now it's fine how did you do that '', the man asked naruto

'' You said you died of a heart attack i just figured your spirit was under stress so i used this trick i discovered with a kido spell to heal you '', explained naruto,right after naruto explained the man was then starting to disappear, '' i think i'm moving on to the other side, you did it, thank you please tell me your name '', the man requested.

'' Naruto Uzumaki '', '' Well, naruto uzumaki you are a true hero and i will be forever thankful to you, farwell '', the man said as he man had spoken his last words.

'' Good bye '', naruto said to himself quietly after looking into the orange sky as the sun set he continued on his way back to the village.

'' A lot of people die each day so there will probably be more hollows showing up especially since that rhino hollow will definetly attract more of them, i can't let anyone know about this there's no way ordinary ninjutsu can take on a hollow so when they do come, so i'll have to deal with them on my own '', naruto realized.

After a peacful walk back to the village naruto was looking forward to resting up for the night but as he reached the corner of his home he was greeted by kiba,tenten,and hinata.

'' yo naruto how are ya '', kiba called, '' great how about you '', he asked trying to act like his usual self.

'' Awsome i just perfected a new jutsu with akamaru and we need a test dummy '', kiba inquired while grinning ferociously hoping naruto would accept.

'' Oh well that's good although i had an entense day of training so i kinda need to sleep '',

'' Geez that blows i was really hoping to test that new jutsu '', kiba said groaning

'' H-Hello naruto '', hinata greeted quietly while blushing.

'' Good evening hinata '', naruto responded politly.

'' Naruto you look like you've been training non-stop since morning '', observed tenten.

'' Yeah i have i need to make sure i'm not rusty '', said naruto

'' Yeah same here '', tenten yawned streching her arms.

'' So naruto what are you going to do about sasuke now that the raikage has declared him a criminal '', kiba asked seriously.

'' I'll think of something, look i'm really tired i should get to sleep '', naruto said.

'' Oh all right good night then '', said tenten

'' See you guys later '', said naruto as he continued up to his apartment.

'' Man what's up with naruto lately '', kiba asked curiously.

'' He was acting bit unusual, i'm sure he's fine though '', said hinata.

'' i'm not sure he's been like this for a couple of weeks now '', said kiba questionably.

'' Guys give him some space he no doubt has alot on his mind how would you feel if your teammate was suddenly branded a criminal ? '', asked tenten rhetorically

'' Yeah i guess, still he usually dosen't sulk like this, maybe he's going throught something and he isn't telling us '', suggested kiba.

'' Who knows ? '', asked tenten

'' That's not true naruto wouldn't do that '', hinata insisted

'' Maybe '' said tenten.

Naruto entered his apartment he quickly headed into the shower, and had dinner, after that he had lay awake in his bed thinking about something '' I still have no idea where these powers came from or what they really are i've become strong with their use but i need to know more about them, tomorrrow i'm going to search for an answer '', naruto decided, it was time to gather some information.

Green notes from the Author

alright the second chapter is done i would like to apologize for the first one being so short i know everything was a little fast but it was my first chapter a flaw i will fix in the future well i suppose it would only be fair that i give you a slight preview of the next chapter naruto will fight two hollows in the next chapter one will be made up and the other i feel all of you who are real bleach fans should recognize and as for his kido he does manage to get some information on it sorry that's all if i said anymore there would be no point in me making any more chapters well i'll see uou all next time oh and i know i took too long with getting this chapter up i'll try to be faster lata haters.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the secret soul reaper

disclaimer: i don't own anything in this story

chapter 3 Howl of destiny

Naruto Uzumaki probably the most powerful genin that ever existed, awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping. Another day has started and another mystery to so solve has appeared for two weeks and one day he was granted perculiar new abilities, he has mastered them quite well, but now it was time to understand what they are, and where they came from. Today was that day.

''Alright it's time to crack the case, and find out what are these mysterious new powers came from'' naruto declared quietly to himself. ''Question is where to look?''. He hoped there wouldn't be any more hollows until he found some answers.

Naruto started where he had last encountered the hollows, he first visited the house of the mother and mikuru he searched the entire house from top to bottom, but had come up with nothing and left after honoring the house with a prey. Naruto then returned to the clearing where he met the man, and followed the path the rhino was chasing the man, he soon stumbled upon a rampaged part of the forest.

'' It's like a twister hit this part of the woods or something, what could have done this'' wondered naruto then as if fate was trying to get on his nerves he sensed a strong and primal spiritual pressure. ''Are you serious'' naruto sighed and followed the spiritual pressure even further into the rampaged forest until he reached a small cliff where he saw a scorpian hollow trying to eat a little boy with brown puffy hair and wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. The hollow was clearly a scorpian with a six foot tail with a massice stinger,it's body was five feet wide and thirteen feet tall, the rest of the hollow's body was poisonous purple.

'' Jogeki byakurai '', exclaimed naruto as a sharp, yet thin version of byakurai shot at the hollow's tail after naruto stuck out his left arm and slid his palm to the left. The attack hit the hollow's tail as it was wrapped around the boy's body and cut it clean off.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, my tail who did that, come out and face me you cowardly worm'' the scorpion hollow exclaimed in pain and anger as the boy was freed from the now severed tail and ran away.

''i'm right here hollow, and i'm going to destroy you, bakudo #30 shitotsu sansen'' said naruto as he took the position of bending down; bringing his left leg back and sild his right arm across his chest as his left arm extended toward the hollow, he then stuck out his fingers and pointed them at the hollow. Three sharp pillars of yellow light shot out of his fingers and pinned it to the wall of the cliff as the middle pillar went through it's stomach and the other two pillers went through it's arms.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAH what is this?, a human using kido only a soul reaper can use that art''

''Soul reaper?'' naruto thought, he then focused on the hollow

''Now die gekireko'' said naruto as he put both his hands to the sky and a green jewel of energy appeared in the sky, from it's corners four sick light green pillars shot out and raced toward the hollow as it was cut into pieces as the laser pillars all cut it in different places before crossing over similar to a laser light show. The hollow then dispersed into black ash energy as all hollows do when killed.

''That hollow said ''soul reaper'', i'm sure of it but what is a soul reaper?'' naruto asked himself. ''well i'm not having any luck out here so i guess i better head to the library, at least now that i have a catagory i could trace it in a dictionary'' said naruto as he headed back toward the village and in the direction of the library. Once he applied for a library card he quicly searched for the dictionaries and actually finding them very easily he skimmed the pages to where the S words were and read each word on the page, he knew all the words on the page so he didn't get confused but the term soul reaper was no where in it, he then flipped the pages backward to the R's but no luck there either.

He set the dictionary back in it's original place and began to search through all the other dictionaries in the library but unfortunitly none of them contained the term ''soul reaper''. As naruto scrolled through the last dictionary a voice from behind spoke to him. ''Naruto'', he turned around and saw sakura standing behind him. ''what are you doing here naruto and since when do you read books?'' sakura asked curiously. ''Hello sakura i just need to find out something is all'' replied naruto, ''oh well i could help you if you need'' sakura offered, '' that's alright i'm actually done'' naruto said putting the dictionary down, he then left. ''naruto what are you going through'' sakura asked herself worriedly over naruto's dispondency.

''I suppose i should have guessed the library wouldn't have any information on anything mentioned by a hollow'' naruto admitted. ''Now where am i supposed to look?'' naruto asked himself.

CRACK,CRACK BOOOOOM

Immediatly a rather large portion of the building naruto was walking next to fell out of place and smashed into the ground debris flew everywhere and a lot of people were startled and coughing having accidently breathed the smoke and some had minor bleeding being hit with some debris. Then to everyone's horror except naruto people were suddenly being lifted of the ground by an invisable force. Naruto knew it was a hollow as the spiritual pressure was right next to him and he could see it. It was dark gray, 12 feet tall; somewhat squatting, had brown hair coming out of it's mask; had a large face, and resembled a frog.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA come to me you juicy little souls you'll be nice and cozy in my stomach HAHAHA''.

''Oh no you don't get away from them'' naruto commanded.

''Unless you want to end up as my next snack i suggest you scram'' the hollow threatened

''I have to get the hollow away from here, but first i need to free those people'' thought naruto.

''Bakudo #62 hyaporankan'' said naruto from the top of a building who extended his right arm and out of it shot hundreds of light blue needles and struck the hollow in the arms.

''YEEEEAAAAAAAAH'' the hollow screamed in pain as it dropped it's victums.

''YOU BASTARD YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT'' the hollow roared as naruto took the opprotunity to run to a deserted location. Naruto finally made it to an abbandoned part of the village where he knew no one lived, he then stopped running and turned to face the hollow.

''Well looks like you've got nowhere left to run, boy''

''Who said anything about running, now it's just the two of us''

''By the way what's your name junior i like to know the names of my snacks, HAHAHAHA''

''Naruto Uzumaki''

''You can call me shrieker, the hollow that's about to swallow your soul''

''Let's do it hado #31 shakaho''

The small red sphere shot out of naruto's hand and hit shrieker in the face, but as soon as the smoke cleared shrieker was completely unphased.

''Well how about that a soul reaper in a gigai never would have thought the soul society would hire a teenager''

''There's that term again, i need to get answers from him'' thought naruto.

''Tell me what's a soul reaper?''

''You've gotta be kidding a human with the powers of a soul reaper, then again your are only a human''.

Shrieker the stuck out his tounge which was fairly thin, then it started to ulter some sort of sound wave, shrieker then fired some odd creatures with wings at naruto, he seemed to be controling them with the sound.

''What are those things'' naruto thought as he used his ninja skills to dodge them.

''HAHAHA that's right dance soul reaper dance, i like my food to be healthy and fit before i devour them HAHAHAHAHA''.

''i'm positive that sound is what's controlling them, i'll stop his attacks then i'll capture him and make him tell me all about soul reapers''.

Shrieker then positioned his bat bombs in five different points in the sky and a few on the ground and they all converged on naruto at once as he had jumped into the air to avoid an earlier attack.

''Looks like i'll just half to kill you without eating you, die soul reaper'' said shrieker as his bombs were about to hit naruto.

''Bakudo #73 tozansho'' said naruto as the upsidedown pyramid surrounded him and shielded him from the bombs, he then jumped at shrieker as the latter tried to launch more bombs at him.

''Wind style rasengan'' said naruto as he used the wind from his rasengan to cancell out the sound he then threw the attack at the bombs to detinate them early he then made the cross tiger sign

''Bakudo #99 kin'' naruto proclaimed as wood similar to yamato's except stronger came up from the ground and constricted shrieker, he of course tried to break free with some success, but then naruto increased it's power.

''Bakudo #99 part two bankin'', said naruto as the wood became thicker and doubbled over shrieker, while also restraining his arms and just like that shrieker was restrained.

''UGHHHHHHHHHHHH L-LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN BASTARD''

''Now then you're going to tell me everything about soul reapers'' said naruto calmly

''THE HELL I WILL LET GO OF ME SO I CAN EAT YOU'' shrieker roared

''Oh i'll let you go as soon as you tell me what i want to know'' naruto reasoned

''*pant,pant* F-FINE, i'll tell you but you better let me go afterwards'' shrieker warned

''I will that's a promise'' said naruto

''Alright here it goes soul reapers are the guardians of the soul society, which is where soul reapers live. They live like a military force there are thirteen squads and many different units for certain tasks each squad has their own barracks,there are many levels of rank which are reffered to as seats the four highest being adjitant,general,lieutenant,and obviously the highest is captain, and they are lead by a head captain who issues commands to all the other soul reapers''.

''So they are stationed in this place called soul society right?'' asked naruto

''Yeah, soul reapers have two jobs: to excercise hollows, and to help wholes pass on to soul society with a konso''.

''Huh wholes move on to the soul society i thought soul reapers were stationed there'' asked naruto confused.

''The soul society is mostly a world where normal spirits live, the soul reapers live in a different part of soul society called the seireitei in the center of soul society''

''Just like the hokage tower, and the head captain is like their hokage'' realized naruto.

''Tell me more about konso'' said naruto

''Like i said a konso is a ceremony to pass wholes on to soul society, it is done by placing the butt of the zanpakuto onto the whole's forehead''

''Zanpakuto?'' asked naruto.

''The main weapon of soul reapers it's a sword, but not just any sword, zanpakuto are the most powerful swords in exsistance, i should know i've fought many of them. Alright kid i've told you everything about soul reapers NOW LET ME GO''

''Certainly'' complied naruto as he undid the spell but once shrieker was free he attacked.

''Hado #58 tenran'' said naruto but he wasn't done yet, ''wind style rasengan''. He threw the wind rasengan into the small tornado and created a tornade of wind blades which flew at shrieker who had no chance of evading cutting off his arms, and his tounge.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, y-you said you'd let me go if i told about SOUL REAPERS'' yelled shrieker.

''Yes i did and i kept my promise, i said i would release you, not let you live sorry but you're too dangerous to be left alive you are a hollow, and i can't just let you consume souls as you wish, goodbye i am truely greatful to you for helping me with my research'' explained naruto who got ready for the finishing blow.

''YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD'' screamed shrieker who charged at naruto for one last attack.

''Kongobaku'' said naruto calmly as a giant ball of fire came down from the sky, the giant fireball hit shrieker dead on and he was incinerated.

''Well i guess that's it i now know everything i suppose i gained these powers because my spirit energy must have been developong through all my years of training, coupled with the fact that i mastered nature energy must have contributed too, and my recent meditation must have finally brought them out to the surface'' realized naruto.

Naruto made his way out of the abandoned part of the village he was once again confronted by sakura who was with kakashi and sai.

''Naruto what on earth happened here the villagers are panicing some need to go to the hospital'' said sakura.

''I don't know i just got here'' lied naruto

''Uh huh and you saw nothing? asked kakashi

''No nothing'' said naruto calmly

''Well anyway keep an eye out, you can go'', kakashi dismissed.

''Goodbye sensei,you too sakura, later sai'' aid naruto on his way home.

''Sensei what's going on with naruto he's been so distant lately and i ran into him at the library he practically left right after i spoke to him''.

''I don't know but i think it is unlikely that those buildings just lost those portions of their walls, and if naruto was at the library then something is definietly up'' summized kakashi.

''Perhaps naruto is not telling us something'' said sai.

''I'm starting to think so sai'' said sakura.

As naruto walked home he saw the sun set in the orange sky he liked sunsets as they were his favorite color orange it soothed him as he was frustrated at the moment as he walked by a random building and punched the wall.

''Ugh i don't get it why isn't the soul society doing anything about these hollows, *sigh* well i guess it's up to me i've solved the mystery but i'm gonna have to protect the village on my own, it is going to be exciting though''. said naruto heading home looking forward to a peacful evening he took one last look back and enjoyed the sunset.

Green notes from the author

I realize i made a lot of mistakes in chapters 1 and 2 but as you can see i fixed them anyway how was chapter 3 did you like it or whatever let me know. Well here's the preview of the next chapter naruto gets a bit of unusual help with the hollows but that's all i'm going to say you know spoilers and everything and as for his kido he has mastered every kind as i'm sure you've noticed the kido techniques kongobaku,geki reko,and hyouga soren which he has not yet used but will,and jogeki byakurai are used by koga kuchiki from the zanpakuto rebellion and jogeki byakurai was used by kisuke against sosuke just thought i'd clear that up i'll see you guys again as soon as possible later grandmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto the secret soul reaper

disclaimer: nothing owned by me

nice to see you all again how are you guys ,well hope you like the new chapter i think this will be the best so far

chapter 4 soul mistress of weapons

Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of kurama, the nine tailed demon fox was currently fighting a weasle hollow in a village in the land of vegtables. He was on a solo mission so he didn't need to hide anything, he was having a hard time though because as a wealse the hollow was quite evasive.

''You'll never catch me'' said the wealsle hollow

''We'll see about that'' retorted naruto, as he threw a handful of kunai which landed in front of the hollow, effectivly stoppng him.

''Bakudo #61 rikujokoro'' naruto pointed his finger at the hollow as he said this and a flower with six petals of light appeared around the hollow rendering it completely helpless.

''So long hado #54 haien'', from naruto's hands purple will o wisps were congured up and they all converged on the hollow and it was thus burned to death.

''Well that's one less hollow to eat souls'' said naruto

Naruto had been fighting hollows for two months now and it had been a month and a half since he had learned of the existance of soul reapers and soul society he had yet to see a single soul reaper but he had asked many hollows what they looked like. The hollows descirbed soul reapers as swordsmen who wear sandals with socks and black kimonos called shohakushos.

''I still don't know why the soul reapers are just letting these hollows run around free it's a good thing i was able to obtain kido.

With that being said he returned to the mission he was on he was hoping to finish it soon enough. Naruto began to wonder if he had done a good job in keeping this whole thing a secret, he of course had to distance himself from the others to an extent so they would be safe but other than that he thought he was doing good. His mission was simple to deliver some documents to lady haruna. Needless to say she was thrilled to see naruto again, and even told him that he had grown to be quite handsome embarressing him to no end, after delivering the documents he made his way to the village but not before haruna gave him a kiss on the cheeck further emberrassing him.

Once he headed back to the village he gave his report to tsunade, and decided to just lie down on the base of a tree. Out of nowhere naruto sensed two vicious spiritual pressures

''What'' thought naruto.

Quickly locating the spiritual pressures he was lead to an abbandoned factory in the abbandoned part of the village there he spotted two hollows about to start their rampage. The first hollow was a pterodactyl with red wings, and a beak that was part of it's mask. The second hollow was a brown, muscular monkey.

''There's nothing here i thought you said you saw many people here'' said the monkey hollow in annoyance.

''Don't start your whinning, i thought this area was heavily populated, i made a mistake we'll just move to a different spot'' said the pterodactyl hollow.

''Yeah, i suppose you're right'' the monkey hollow relented.

''Sorry but you two aren't going anywhere'' said naruto who poofed in front of them with in a cloud of smoke.

''Who the hell are you'' demanded the monkey hollow.

''Who cares who he is he has immense spiritual pressure let's just eat him'' said the pterodactyl.

''Yeah let's get him'' agreed the monkey hollow.

''Let's do this'' said naruto as he got into a fighting position right when the two hollows charged at him.

Not too far away Tenten was jumping from from building to building doing flips and such acrobatics to keep herself fast, as well as gain better control of her chakra. She landed on the roof of a building to catch her breath when all of a sudden she herd the sounds of a fight, curious she quickly landed on the ground and went towards the source of the sounds, what she saw astonished her beyond belief, and that was naruto dodging and kicking to air and he was running all over like a maniac.

''Naruto!, what is he doing here and why is he acting like that'' thought tenten with horrified shock.

Just then as naruto ducked a building behind him was suddenly smashed to pieces, and naruto was being lifted into the air by something invisable.

''What the heck is going on here, and what is naruto being attacked by'' tenten thought with fascination. ''Well no time to figure it out now'' thought tenten as she leaped in to assist naruto.

Naruto was having difficulty getting into a good position for a counter attack due to the monkey hollow being very agile and soon he was shifted off balance and fell to the ground. That was when the ptarodactyl hollow went into a nose dive with it's beak and was about to strike naruto.

Just then naruto was pushed aside by none other than tenten herself. ''TENTEN!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE'' exclaimed naruto

''What do you think, i'm here to help you obviously'' said tenten.

''Tenten listen to me you need to get out of here'' pleaded naruto

''Not a chance i'm going to find out what the heck's been going on'' declared tenten.

''Tenten you need to get out of here you have no idea what's going on''

''I'm not going anywhere, naruto i'm gonna help you fight whatever's here'' said tenten determined.

''You can't help me you're not strong enough, and you can't even see them clearly.

''Maybe but i can see their outlines and that's all i need''.

''She can see their outlines'' thought naruto. ''It must be because she's so close to me my awarness must be rubbing off on her, which means she'll be able to see them clearly soon, but that dosen't mean her attacks will hurt hollows''.

Tenten was actually having some success hitting the hollows with her weapons. Since she had been training with her chakra control she was even more agile than the monkey hollow, and since she was a master at aim, even though all she could see was the hollow's outlines, that was all she needed to land several kunai on the ptarodactyl hollow.

''Woah i guess tenten is strong enough'' said naruto

At that point things started to go down in flames for tenten even though her attacks were hitting the hollows, after five attacks the hollows didn't even seem phazed.

''No, I knew it tenten dosen't have any spirit energy and thus no spiritual pressure if only i could give her some of mine somehow''.

That was when the monkey hollow whipped his tail while doing a three hundred sixty degree spin, whipping tenten while she was holding a kunai. She flew backwards and landed beside naruto, as she landed the kunai she was holding accidently impaled naruto in the middle of his chest, then out of nowhere the kunai began glowing a pale yellow, the light trailed down tenten's arm and into her chest, she quickly removed the weapon from naruto's chest she was about to apologize when she started to glow the same color as the kunai had before. It was at that moment that naruto sensed an additional spirit pressure next to his own, realizing it was tenten's spiritual pressure naruto could only think of one thing.

''I guess i've got a partner now''.

''Whoah this feels awsome like i'm strong enought to take on anybody'' exclaimed tenten. ''What is this anyway naruto?

''I'll explain everything right after we take care of them'' said naruto

''Alright then, wait... i can see them, clear as crystal man those are some weird animals''.

Naruto and tenten sprang into action, tenten once again overwhelmed the monkey hollow with her ninja agility then started to throw more kunai at the monkey hollow, she instantly saw that the kunai were that same pale yellow and their cutting power was enhanced exponentially as one of them cut through solid concrete due to the hollow having actually dodged one, the hollow wasn't as fortunite the next time as a myriad of kunai then impaled him, the hollow screeched like a monkey then disappeared in black ash-like energy.

As for naruto he created a blast of wind chakra and to his surprise, was able to take flight and chase the ptarodactyl hollow and to his even greater surprise, using his spiritual pressure he could walk on air as if he was walking on the ground.

''This is AWSOME now i can fight in the sky, alright time to make this hollow double extinct hado #58 tenran'', the small tornado shot out of naruto's right hand and stirred up the flying hollow's wings and cauaed it to lose level then naruto summoned seven shadow clones and they positioned themselves under the hollow and all of them punched and kicked at the same time sending it back up to and extent.

''Uzumaki barrage'', said the real naruto as he bended his right leg forward and drop kicked the hollow in the beak making it crash into the ground unable to move, that's when naruto descended to the ground via the wind and stood in front of the hollow ready to finish it off.

''Hado #33 sokatsui'' the blast of lightning shot out of naruto's left hand and directly into the ptarodactyl hollow's face, it screeched as it was destroyed by naruto's attack and faded away in black ash energy.

''We did it'' tenten cheered

''Yeah we sure did''.

''Now then i think it's time you told me what's going on naruto'' said tenten.

Naruto and tenten made there way back to the main part of the village, once they got there they decided to rest at a teahouse. There naruto explained everything about hollows, wholes; soul reapers, soul society; and the mechanics of spirit energy. He also told her why he kept this a secret from everybody.

''So that's why you've been so distant lately, you were trying to protect everyone because there was no way we could've fought the hollows''.

''Exactly i couldn't risk anyone getting involved since you no doubt know the power of hollows and you need certain powers to fight them.

''Don't worry i completely understand and i won't tell anyone''

''Thank you tenten''.

''Although you realize now that i have spirit powers i'm going to help you with the hollows''

''I know i'm actually kid of relieved it was getting hard to keep the secret on my own''

''I'll bet it was, and by the way what kind of powers where those i used back there based on what you told me that didn't seem like kido so what was it?''.

''I don't know i must have passed some of my powers to you when your kunai impaled me i think your power is derived from kido rather than actually being kido''

''Yeah it's definitly some kind of variation, so now what we keep fighting hollows for the rest of our lives?'' asked tenten.

''Maybe or at least until we find a way to get rid of the hollows for good''.

''Yeah guess so, well at any rate goodnight i'll see you tomorrow naruto''. said tenten as she waved him goodbye.

''See you later tenten''.

Unknown to them sakura had saw them talking, but she was too far away to hear anything.

''Since when are naruto, and tenten so close, i wonder what they were saying oh well at least naruto isn't so distant anymore'' said sakura with relief she then thought perhaps they were setting a date scheduel'', a small smile crept onto her face at the hought as she continued on her way home.

Green notes from the author

well how was it, don't be afraid to state your opinion. The next chapter is where the story really takes off and i think you guys will like it. So how are you guys doing good, i've been listening to a lot of michelle branch lately she is beautiful and has a great voice but she's married so ... yeah any way i have to say being an author on fanfiction is awsome and i think i'm finally gonna start on deviant art seeing as it's all set up and i've yet to paint anything. I wanna say that i think this story is very original in most stories of naruto becoming a soul reaper he gets it at the final valley in his fight with sasuke and i personally don't like that setting i'm not trying to burn anything but it seemed kinda lame. Another thing i don't like is that in those stories, even with a zanpakuto he still struggles, if naruto gets a zanpakuto he should be unbeatable from the start like dante from devil may cry (man that dude is awsome it blows he dosen't get any respect, and that he's buried in gambling debt, maybe even more so than tsunade, but probably not he is the legendary sucker after all). I would also like to reccomend a story called from just a bite by actionliker/konoha's nightmare the latter auther had recieved it from actionliker since he discontinued it. At any rate it's an awsome fic naruto gets bitten by moka from rosario + vampire and gets vampire powers, and kido from bleach, as well as dante's guns and the 7 milenium items, a lot of admirers, and of course he kicks neji's ass at the finals of the chunin exams, so that's a fic i definitly suggest reading. Well i'm gonna shove off now, see you next time on naruto the secret soul reaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto the secret soul reaper

disclaimer: i am not the owner of naruto or bleach or anything else i use in this story

did you guys see that episode of american dad where steve has to wear that back brace, and he finds out his dad is bald then when stan dosen't reveal it steve runs to chimdale to tell francine my favorite part is where steve gets into a dispute with a trucker named justin over where the best ribs are and steve says ''Yo mama sounds like a messed up bitch'' that was the best part of the episode. Well on with the show

chapter 5: fallen kunai

Naruto and Tenten the spirit duo of konoha had spent the last month fighting hollows as a team. Together the two of them protected everyone from the horrible hollows, as well as keep their whole quest a secret which was easier than they thought since there were two people to keep the secret it was a lot less work, and if someone asked why they were spending so much time together or why seemed so close to one another all of a sudden, they would say that they were simply training. Though some suspected there was a bit more to it than that, it was actually something of a point of humor for the two heros. We currently find the two of them fighting a team of hollows in the mountins were sasuke had done his training for the finals of the chunin exams.

''TAKE THIS'' yelled tenten as she shot her yellow energy kunai at a giant turtle hollow, but the turtle hollow's shell was blocking her attack.

''Your attacks are ineffective against my shell'' remarked the turtle hollow.

''Oh yeah how about this'' said tenten as she pulled a scroll out from her holster.

''Come out jidanda'' said tenten as an enormous wrecking ball poofed out of the scroll.

''That might be more that my defense can handle'' said the turtle hollow as it commanded it's minions, who were smaller versions of itself, to attack tenten.

''Oh no you don't shuriken storm'' said tenten as she threw yellow energy shuriken,whick cut off the heads of the turtle hollow's minions.

''No, this can't be'' said the turtle hollow in fear.

''You better believe it is, so long''said tenten as she channeled her spiritual pressure into jidanda, making it surprisingly light as tenten was able to lift it and throw it up into the air where it became still, it also became the same color as her energy kunai and shuriken.

''Myraid of spikes'' said tenten as the rather large spikes of jidanda fired out of their place and all of them were fired at the turtle hollow's shell, because the spikes of jidanda were longer and sharper than kunai they actually managed to scatch, and crack the turtle hollows shell, especially since there were a great many of them.

''My shell defense has been damaged'' said the turtle hollow in horror.

''Time to say goodbye'' said tenten as she brought her arms down and jidanda, which was now perfectly round, accelerated to the ground and was headind for the hollow fact, because the hollow's shell was still in tact it was too slow to escape.

''NO, NO, NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' yelled the turtle hollow as jidanda crashed into it's shell. Soon the hollow's shell was covered in cracks due to the soikes of jidanda having already weaken it's integrity, and in seconds was shattered to pieces.

''I'm completely defenseless do what you will'' said the turle hollow accepting it's defeat.

''I will, time for the gande finale'' said tenten as she summoned her energy kunai attack and they impaled the defenseless hollow, it cried in agony as it disappeared into black ash energy.

''Yeah i did it'' tenten said cheerfully

''I wonder how naruto is doing'' she said and went to assist her partner in crime.

Naruto was at the west side of the mountains confronting a racoon hollow. He had to give chase to it as it and the turtle hollow split up to confuse the two heros, but they didn't count on naruto, and tenten being shinobi and trained for this, so naruto was able to corner the racoon hollow and was about to engauge it in combat.

''You will go no further, except your fate hollow'' commanded naruto.

''NEVER'', yelled the racoon hollow, it's voice was loud and high pitched.

''So be it then'', said naruto.

''NNNNNGGGGGHHHHHAAAAA'', yelled the racoon hollow as it charged at naruto.

''Bakudo #37 tsuriboshi'' said naruto as a web appeared out of nowhere and the hollow was ensnared due to it charging too fast.

''NNNNGGGGGUUUUH'', the hollow struggled, but wasn't able to so much as budge.

''It's the end of the line for you, hado #31 shakaho'', said naruto as the red sphere appeared from his hands, but he wasn't done yet he added his own wind chakra nature to the red sphere creating a blast of red fire energy. It fired out of naruto's hands and hit the racoon hollow dead on.

''AAAAAAAHHHHH'', yelled the racoon hollow in severe pain as the blast of fire energy burned through the web, incinerating it as well as the hollow captured within it.

''Well that takes care of that, but i need to see if tenten managed'' thought naruto.

''What do you know i came to give you a hand but i guess you took care of it'', said tenten as she walked up to naruto with a friendly smile.

''Yes i took care of the hollow, since you're here i take it that means you've defeated your hollow?''.

''Isn't it obvious ?, don't tell me you actually had doubts'' tenten said in a playful tone.

''No, not at all, especially since those hollows were considerably weak''.

''Yep i hardly broke a sweat'' said tenten with amazing confidence.

''Well at any rate the two of us should head back to the village''. said naruto

''Agreed'', said tenten.

On their stroll back to the village the two of them decided to talk for a bit.

''Um, tenten'', said naruto.

''Yeah, what's up naruto ?, asked tenten.

''I just wanted to say that you've been an incredible help with the hollows, and also i would like to thank you again for keeping this secret''.

''No problem'', tenten said kindly.

The rest of the way back to konoha was walked in silence, not awkward silence but rather peacful silence. As soon as the two reached konoha they said goodbye to each other and continued on their ways home.

Only naruto didn't feel like resting, he had an odd urge to train in his taijutsu skills. Once he found a decent training field naruto summoned several shadow clones and started his training rounds.

A few hours later naruto found he was as good as ever with his regular taijutsu style, although he had become very tired of his regular martial arts.

''I need my own unique taijustu style, if i don't have my own style then my moves will become obvious and predictable''.

So our hero set forth to find his own style of fighting, he started to derive his movements of his regulr taijustu into more complex and unusual moves. After a half hour he thought he had set up a decent foundation, but he was still missing something, something important but he just couldn't put his finger on it, that is until he got an idea. He got into lotus position and started to medidate he searched the endless void of complexities that is the human spirit, unfortunetly he still had no inspiration. That was when it hit him if there was nothing in the human spirit then he should try tapping into the animal spirit, after all, a lot of great marshal artists have centered their style on the movements of animals, and he had a unique animal inside him, the nine tailed fox. Naruto slowly focused on his mind and soon found himself in a large narrow sewer he ran up the the cage of the nine tailed fox and calmly asked for chakra to which the fox replied,

''You no longer need ask for my chakra you may use it all as you please, since you unlocked the powers of a soul reaper you have surpassed even me so i now serve you, you are now my master''.

''Are you telling the truth'' asked an astonished naruto.

''Indeed i am, i will grant you all of my power on one condition, that you refer to me by my real name from this point, which is kurama''.

''You have my word, kurama i shall always call you by that name, it is a symbol that i consider you as an equal''

''Thank you naruto uzumaki you are the only human that has ever considered a demon as an equal''.

With that naruto exited his mindscape he decided to try out his new powers. He called upon kurama's chakra he was enveloped in an orange aura with nine tails. He then started to perfect his unique taijutsu with kurama's chakra, finding he had the ability to fight like a fox, fighting standing up mostly but was able to fight on all fours, using claws to commit deadly scratches, and whipping his tails for assist. He practiced this fighting style with his shadow clones for an hour before deciding to call it a day. Except at the last minute he decided to try an interesting idea that suddenly came to his head. Using kurama's chakra once again he was able to summon many blue and red orbs that was when he unleashed his new attack.

''Tailed beast ball rasengan'', his idea proved correct he was able to combine the rasengan with kurama's tailed beast ball.

Naruto then decided that was enough training for today when all of a sudden he had a somewhat impulse he starte to move his body and he suddenly knew what this apparant new martial art was. Hakuda a fighting style used by soul reapers, he had yet another new taijutsu hakuda consisted of blocking with the elbows, for offense mostly kicking, and for evasive action the constant switching of forms. Using his shadow clones once more he quickly mastered hakuda, the odd thing was his exhaustion seemed to completely disappear and he was now full of energy. There were many new concepts of moving the body but overall only nine actual techniques: ikkotsu the user gathers all their energy into one big punch, sokotsu the user puts all their energy into their fists, gatoringu jidanda the user unleashes a barrage of kicks; sandobaggu bito the same as the previous move only with punches, panchira torunedo the user does a hand stand and twirls their legs around like a tornado; kazaguruma the user jumps in the air and bends their left leg allowing the user to deliver a powerful kick in midair, tessho the user gathers their energy into their palm and gives a powerful palm strike similar to the hyuga's gentle fist only louder and more brutal; tskiyubi you put your index and middle fingers on the target and it knocks them away a considerable distance, and finally shunko the user is enveloped in a white aura and their speed and strength are enhanced extrodinarily.

''To think that soul reapers have such incredible taijutsu abilities, my earlier developing of my own taijutsu must have brought this sudden appearance of soul reaper taijutsu, i hope i can test this out soon'' said naruto with anticipation.

That was when the universe had set off a chain reaction in order to grant naruto's wish. Naruto slipped and with a tessho sent his tailed beast ball rasengan into the atmosphere the crushed energy ball was crushed and a powdery and colorful mist covered the surrounding area. It was right here that naruto got a bad feeling, and he was right to feel bad as he suddenly sensed what he thought were fifty three hollow spiritual pressures.

''What the heck, are my senses on the friegdts or something, either that or the entire village is under attack by hollows, this is bad i need to contact tenten'', naruto realized

He tried to raise his spiritual pressure to alert tenten but to no avail so forgetting tenten for the moment he made fifty three shadowclones to combat the hollow invaders.

Unknown to naruto, across the village tenten also sensed the attack of the hollows she quickly tempted the hollows with her spiritual pressure so they would follow her, she quickly led them to a secluded training ground where she sensed naruto's spiritual pressure.

As soon as she got there she was quickly greeted by naruto, the two looked at each other and nodded they began fighting back to back with tenten bringing out jidanda and firing it's spikes and her energy kunai at the hollows. Meanwhile naruto's shadow clones only had marginal success in killing the hollows by using shakaho all at once they were only able to destroy nineteen hollows which still left them with thirty six more hollows to deal with, tenten had managed to only get eight hollows despite all her attacks, nevertheless only twenty eight hollows remained however one of the hollows was a hermit crab it's shell was too dense for tenten's kunai to pierce, thus the two of them were soon once again back to back, and surrounded by hollows on all sides.

''We have them surrouded now we can attack them all at once they can't possibly stop all of us'', said a bear hollow.

All the other hollows roared in agreement and were about to charge our heros.

''Well what do we do now'' asked tenten calmly

''Don't worry i have a technique that can get rid of all these hollows at once,but i need you to get out of the way for a second'', said naruto.

''No problem'' complied tenten who concealed her spiritual pressure and jumped into the air, she quickly set off smoke bombs to get away, after that she then used her ninja skills to hide in the bushes waiting for naruto to do it, she had complete faith in her partner.

The hollows were surprised at tenten's disappearance but paied it no mind as they focused on naruto and that was when he did it.

''Hyouga soren'', said naruto as he breathed in to add his wind chakra to give the spell more power, as he exhauled fast moving fog came out of his mouth, it surrounded the secluded training field and the temperature started to drastically drop every tree was beginning to become encased in ice pretty soon that was the fate of the entire training field. The hollows were frozen solid and soon crumbled into ice shards they didn't even have time to howl as the icy wind blew them away they had all become part of naruto's winter wonder land, but not for long as naruto undid the kido.

''That was AWSOME'', yelled tenten as she came out from the bushes.

''I had no clue you could do something like that'' said tenten with amazment and adoration.

''Yeah i learned that a while ago but never got the chance to use it until now''.

''You don't say, well at any rate i'm glad that's over''. said tenten with a sigh of relief.

''Yeah i thought it was all over when i sensed that many hollows at once''.

''You can say that again, why did all those hollows appear at once though, they've never appeared in that large a group before''.

''Well that was kind of my fault i was training and i mixed spirit energy with chakra, afterwards i had a training accident and my technique got crushed in the air i guess it attracted all those hollows because my spirit energy was in the technique i was using'', explained naruto.

''Oh, that makes sense whell it's all over now''. said tenten.

Only it wasn't the end as there was a large sound that sounded like a sword cutting wood, the two looked up to the sky as there was actually a cut in the sky then to their further astonishment, the cut in the sky began to widen until it looked like a giant black portal, and from that black hole a large white face was seen, then two arms shot out and pushed the portal open even further, and what had come out was the biggest hollow the two of them had ever seen. It had a tall, plain, blob shaped black body that was at least twenty feet high, and a large white hollow mask with a sharp nose like a sword fish.

''What the heck is that a hollow?'', asked tenten in shock.

''It's definitly a hollow but it's the biggest hollow i've ever seen, and there's something unusual about it''.

''I bet those other hollows must be what attracted it'', said tenten positivly while holding a kunai getting ready to fight.

''You're probably right, well figure it out later tthough right now we need to stop this thing''.

''Exactly'', said tenten.

The two charged at the enormous hollow, tenten fired her energy kunai at the hollow but it was no use, then naruto used shakaho but still nothing. Then naruto started to charge up hyouga soren again but the hollow opened it's mouth and a red ball formed in it's mouth, it then fired a red beam just as naruto released hyouga soren, the red blast blew away the wind of naruto's technique, cancelling it out. The red blast then hit naruto as he was expecting his move to work, so he was caught off guard and thus couldn't counter with a defense kido thus he took the front of the attack, sending him a few feet away and knocked unconscious.

Now fighting alone tenten then hit the large hollow with all of her attacks, which were her energy kunai,shuriken,and daggers all of which didn't even slow the hollows down as it slowly slugged forward.

''I can't let this thing in the village, i half do do something, but none of my attacks even scratch it, wait i've got it''.

Tenten then reached into her scroll holster and brought out jidanda, she then fired the spikes of the massive wrecking ball at the base of the hollow, stopping it in it's tracks.

''Take this'', said tenten as she brought the now perfectly round jidanda at the hollow, only for it to open it's mouth and fire another red blast at it, the blast shattered jidanda to pieces.

''OH NO'', cried tenten as she landed on the ground.

''What do i do now... wait that's right'', said tenten as she reached into her holster again and brought out two smaller scrolls.

''Twin dragons'', said tenten as her scrolls glowed yellow and from them came out two yellow snake like dragons, tenten knew she needed to go byond her limit to make the attack count as naruto was knocked unconscious and she knew that naruto was stronger than her so she pushed herself as far as her spiritual pressure as high as she could. The two dragons constricted the giant hollow and pulled themselves together squeezing the life out of the hollow, it roared it's soothing roar in pain then one of the dragons bit the hollow's face as the other bit the hollow's chest. The hollow screeched in agony as it's body and face started to crack then eventually the two dragons exploded taking the giant holow with them.

''I did it'', said tenten with a tired smile.

''Whoa, that was incredible tenten i didn't know you could do that'', said naruto who had woken up during tenten's attack.

''Hehe, neither did i, the idea just came to me''.

''Well it sure was something''.

''Thank you''.

''No, thank you if it werent for you that hollow would have destroyed everything, you're a hero tenten''.

Tenten blushed at naruto's praise, she was about to respond when all of a sudden her body began to shine yellow and she also started to scream in pain as her spiritual pressure erupted out of her.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH'', she screamed.

''T-Tenten what's going on ?'', asked naruto as the wind caused by her spiritual pressure caused him to cover his face with his forearms. He got no response as tenten could only scream in absolute agony, naruto then tried to sense tenten's spirit pressure to see what was wrong, he found that he could sense and unsense her spiritual pressure that was when he figured in out her spirit energy was out of control.

''It must be because she pushed herself so far passed her limits, i have to get here spiritual pressure under control but how... wait that's how i need to get rid of her excess energy'', realized naruto as he conjured up a giant rasengan, and the large sphere of chakra began to suck in and accumulate tenten's spirit energy, eventually the giant rasengan turned yellow and naruto hurled the chakra sphere into the air and into orbit. That was when tenten started to dimer and her screaming stopped, she had calmed down at last but was now uncomscious.

''Well nothing left to do now except let her rest''.

An hour later tenten finally woke up naruto congradulated her once again for defeating the mosterous hollow, and tenten thanked him after he told her what happened afterwards they packed up their gear and made their way back to konoha.

Green notes from the author

well how was it i bet you guys recognized a few stuff in this chapter didn't you, at any rate here is the preview for the next chapter... ah actually i think i'll skip the preview, sorry but if i gave you a preview you would all know what happens next in the story. Once again i would like to apologize for the many mistakes of chapters 1 and 2 but i have fixed them as you can see, and i assure that will not happen again. On another note i would like to know what you guys thought about that story i reccomended, it was pretty cool huh you can't hide it i know those of you who read it liked it also i would like to point out there will be no harems or pairings in this storry, sorry but i don't do stuff like that and the final thing i would like to say is i hope everyone had a great summer vacation, see you next time dark aoura out.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto the secret soul reaper

Disclaimer: i own nothing related to naruto or any other anime/manga

chapter 6

shadow of the moon

Naruto and tenten walked peacfully back to the village hidden in the leaves, they had successfully taken on their greatest challenge ever facing a small hollow invasion, as well as defeating the biggest hollow they had ever seen, so they were greatly looking forward to resting for the night.

''You know i can't help but wonder what that big hollow was it seemed different that normal holllows'', said naruto.

''I know what you mean it didn't seem as intellagent as other hollows, it couldn't even communicate''.

''I sure would like to know what that was, anyway that twin dragons attack was awsome tenten''.

''Yeah it sure was i didn't even know if that would work'' admitted tenten.

''Well you really came through so thank you''.

''Anytime''. replied tenten.

As they walked home the sunset turned to dusk and two figures were standing on top of an electric cable, gazing down at konoha there field of vision was fixated on the two heros walking home.

''There they are i can tell it's them, i can sense their spirit energy from here'' said one of the figures it was a woman with short indigo hair the same color as hinata's, black eyes, two long bandage earrings, she was wearing a black kimono with a white trench coat, sandals with socks, and had a sheathed wakizashi with a yellow hilt strapped to the back of her waist.

''Yeah it's definitly those two, but they sure don't look like much'' said the other figure, it was a man, he was fairly tall, very fat, even more so than chouji; navy blue hair held up in a spike makig him appear to be bald, around his neck was a gold necklace, he was wearing a simple black kimono like the woman only without the white coat; the collar of his kimono was deep pink and help up high, he carried a katana on his left hip it had a regular katana blade, a yellow hilt, and an octagonal tsuba.

''Marechiyo, come here,'' said the woman.

''Sure, captain,''. the man now identified as marechiyo said as he moved closer to his captain.

The woman them slams her elbow into marechiyo's stomach. ''UGH,'' grunted marechiyo.

''What was that for captain sui feng,''.

''You fool an enemy's strength has nothing to do with their appearance, that is the first thing that is taught in the stealth force,'' the woman now identified as sui feng explained.

''Geez, i know that, i wouldn't be your second in command otherwise, i was just commenting that those two are somewhat young, do you really think those kids are the ones who defeated all those hollows, and a menos grande?'' asked marechiyo.

''Those two are the only ones here with any kind of spiritual pressure and since they make no move to hide it i take it they don't know how to conceal it, that shows these two kids are only rookies, at best.

''Yeah i guess you're right but do we really need to kill them?'' questioned marechiyo.

''Absolutely, with all the hollows they've been killing they've upset the balance of souls going back and forth, which you know could destroy the soul society,''.

''Well alright, if you say so captain so are we just gonna confront them and take them out here and now?'' asked marechiyo.

''No, well shadow them a bit longer, then we'll attack when they seperate,''.

''Understood,''.

As naruto and tenten strolled through the village, enjoying the cool night air and seeing the street lights come on, the two of them couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, as if somebody was seeing them from a distance, speculating their every move, and piercing their very souls.

''tenten, can you sense that?'' asked naruto suspiciously

''Yeah i have for a while now, someone is definitly watching us,''.

''Yeah but what could it be, a hollow?''.

''I don't think so, hollows just charge in without a single though,'' said tenten

''Maybe it's a shinobi infiltrating the village,'' suggested naruto.

''It's definitly possible, it would make sense, they definitly have the stealth of a ninja,'' said tenten.

''What do we do?'' asked naruto.

''For now let's not do anything, wait and see what it is they want'' said tenten.

''Okay'' said naruto.

After an hour of walking naruto and tenten still felt themselves being watched so they extended their senses to see what it was then out of nowhere the two heros sensed faint spiritual pressures, they quickly raised theirs in retaliation and ran towards the two pressures they sensed only to arrive at nothing.

''Huh'' said tenten

''I'm positive i sensed two spiritual pressures right here but now they've disappeared this has never happened before'' commented naruto.

''They're probably just playing games with us'' said tenten irratibly.

''I don't know those pressures i sensed before were not those of a hollow, in fact i've never sensed anything like this before''. said naruto.

''You can say that again, at any rate there's no use driving ourselves crazy all night, we should just call it a night, after all we need the rest from that giant hollow the two of us defeated this afternoon,'' explained tenten.

''I think you're right tente, although if anything happens raise your spirtual pressure to signal me,''.

''Got it,''.

They soon departed from each other and headed to their homes, tenten walked home thinking about all she and naruto had done together and wondered if naruto still had feelings for sakura, she had no idea why she was interested in something like that, and she was even more baffled by the fact that she began to think of her and neji's relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed two enormous spiritual presures right next to her, then two figures flashed in front of her.

''Who are you two,''.

''We are emmisaries of the soul society, and you are here by under arrest,'' said sui feng.

''For what?'' asked tenten.

''For upsetting the balace of souls,'' sui feng explained.

''What?''.

''You herd her, come quietly or we will use force,'' said marechiyo.

''I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what i'm being charged for,'' demanded tenten.

''The reason hollows are slain by soul reapers is because of our zanpakuto, zanpakuto have the ability to cleanse hollows of their transgressins and send them to soul society, but if a hollow is destroyed, instead of cleansed it sets an upset in the balance of souls'', explained sui feng.

''What balance of souls,'' asked tenten suspiciously.

''When a hollow is killed it turns back into a whole and is sent to soul society, that is income and along with all of the konso that take place, rescuing souls that is also income and souls that still reside in the world of the living or still alive as i believe you would refer to it keep the balance on the outside, but when hollows are killed instead of cleansed that balance is upset which if continued for too long will result in the destruction of both worlds,'' said sui feng.

''What, you're telling me that i've been upsetting the balance?'' asked tenten.

''Yes, and the punishment for that is death, you are to come with us to soul society to be executed''.

''That's right girly so don't even think about defieing us, you and your partner have been killing hollows like that for months now, if it hadn't been for the death of that menos grande we probably never would have even known,'' said marechiyo.

''Menos grande, is that the name of that giant hollow,'' thought tenten, but then she quickly focused on defending herself.

''Hold on i now know what we've been doing is wrong but the soul society isn't exactly non-faulted, we wouldn't have had to kill hollows in the first place if you had just sent a soul reaper to guard the town,'' said tenten.

''Regardless, you and your partner shall be executed, to inforce the law of soul society, we shall make an example out of you two so nobody will forget the punishment of upsetting the balance,'' said sui feng.

''You'll have to take me first, and that's isn't going to be easy,'' said tenten holding a kunai.

''Well then i'll take you by force if you won't cooperate,'' said sui feng.

''Wait a minute captain, let me take her, there's no need for a captain to get involved in a small matter like this,'' pleaded marechiyo.

''Are you positive you can handle her?'' asked sui feng.

''Of course i'm sure, i may only be your lieutenant, but i am also your second in command,''.

''Very well then, be sure to take her in,'' sui feng commanded her lieutenant.

''Yes ma'm''.

''That suits me just fine, i'll take you on, you may be surprised'' said tenten as she brought out a wooden staff and prepared to fight.

With that the battle started, marechiyo disappeared in a flash as the first move.

'''What the heck, where'd he go,'' thought tenten.

Just them marechiyo appeared behind tenten and brought down his sword, but tenten countered with a backward parie, only for the sword to slice right through the wooden staff,rendering it useless, tenten then brought out a kunai and launches her yellw energy kunai, marechiyo evades them using his speed technique.

''You may be able to kill hollows with that technique, but make no mistake that tactic will be worthless against soul reapers,'' said marechiyo.

''Oh yeah, well just have to see about that won't we'' tenten shot back as she reached for jidanda's scroll but then it hit her. ''Jidanda was destroyed by that menos thing'' realized tenten.

''What's the matter, out of moves,'' taunted marechiyo.

''Not on your life, fatso'' tenten spat.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY, you little runt, how dare you call me fat i just happened to be full boddied, and by the way a person's appearance has nothing to do with their abilities'' marechiyo defended.

''That's what i told you about them, huh you fool i don't know why i even bother, you're beyod help'' thought sui feng with a sigh as she continued to watch the fight.

''Well come on then little girl, got anything else, why don't you just surrender now''.

''The only way you're taking me is by dragging my lifeless body down the river''.

''That can be arranged''.

The two resumed their fight tenten fired more energy kunai at marechiyo but once again disappeared in a blur, tenten wondered how someone could move so fast that even a ninja couldn't keep up then an idea came to her, she threw smoke bombs at the ground and waited for the sound of his blur, once she herd marechyio appear she threw her energy kunai at him, and as soon as the smoke cleared it was clear that she had landed several blows agains him, he had kunai embedded in his stomach and was bleeding. Marechiyo grunted in pain, and grabbed his stomach reigon as soon as he removed the kunai from the injured area.

''That wasn't half bad, but let's see you handle this'' said marechiyo.

''He's about to do something with his sword, but what?'' thought tenten.

''She fights similarily to how us assassins fight'' observed sui feng.

Meanwhile naruto had once again sensed the two big spiritual pressures, he could also sense that tenten was engaging them alone, so he quickly tracked the energies and was now rushing to get there.

''Tenten, hang on i'm almost there'' thought naruto as he rushed to his partner in crime's aid. He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen, only he didn't know what.

''I've got a bad feeling about this, like this is gonna be our greatest challenge yet''.

Back at the fight tenten was waiting with her guard up waiting for marechiyo's next move, she watched as he brought his sword horizontally across his chest.

''Smash'em, gegetsuburi''.

Marechiyo's katana then morphed into a large recking ball, not as big as jidanda but still very large. It had short black spikes and was attacked to a black chain.

''What the heck, his sword just turned into a midevil flail'' thought tenten.

''Now you'll see what a soul reaper can really do, once the've released their zanpakuto that's when their true pwer unlocks''.

''Zanpakuto?'' tenten asked.

''Yeah, a zanpakuto is a soul reaper's main weapon, by calling out the name of your sword you activate it's true abilities, of course each zanpakuto has a different name and abilities'' explained marechiyo.

''Huh, you name your swords, so what humans do that too'' said tenten.

''Human's name the sword themselves, soul reaper's zanpakuto is born with it's own name, and actually has a will of it's own''.

''What?''.

''That's right, zanpakuto are sentient beings, not just swords they have minds and personalities of their own''.

''Is that so, well that's just fine by me, i'll defeat both of you''. said tenten determined as she charged at marechiyo.

Tenten tried once again to hit him, she tossed several energy shuriken at him, but he simply blocked them with gegetsuburi, so in contingency she crossed her arms and the shuriken boomeranged around and were now heading for marechiyo, only for marechiyo to evade them with his weird speed.

''Damn, i'm getting tired of that speed i get enough of this with lee, i have to slow him down, but how, wait that's how''. thought tenten who had an idea.

She then used her chakra control to climb up a tree nearby the bench close to of the gate of the village where the fight had been taking place. She then scouted the small park area below her and saw her target appear out of thin air, that was when she decided to end this.

''TWIN DRAGONS'', exclaimed tenten as she leaped out of the tree like a ferocious tigress as she brought out the two small scrolls, upon her opening the small scrolls the two yellow, snake like dragons shot out of them and attacked marechiyo at the same time, all the while they were roaring and bearing their fangs.

''That actually kina cool, although'', said marechiyo as he smashed gegetsuburi into the twin dragon's heads, effectively destroying them both.

''It's nothing for a soul reaper, you should've really saved that for the fourth of july, it would have made an awsome firework'' boasted marechiyo.

''That was my best attack, and he just crushed it like it was nothing'', thought tenten as she panted frequently from exhaustion.

''I't all over for you now'' said marechiyo as he swung gegetsuburi at tenten, it slammed into her stomach and send her flying back six feet, tenten was now groaning in pain as she layed on the ground, defeated.

''Looks like i win, captain sui feng, shall i finish her off here?'' marechiyo asked his captain.

''No marechiyo, we will take her hostage and use her to lure out the other one'' said sui feng.

''Yes captain''. said marechiyo as he slowly approached her only to stop when a kunai landed right ahead of his feet.

Naruto landed from the trees and right next to tenten, he looked down at her and smiled as he gave her his hand, tenten smiled back and gladly took naruto's hand, after helping her up she fell and balanced herself on one knee, trying to catch her breath.

''Tenten, are you okay?'' asked naruto with concern.

''I've definitely been better, but i'll live''.

''That's good to know, i'm sorry i got here so late''.

''Well better late than never''.

''Yeah, so what's going on, who are these two and why are they here?''.

''There soul reapers, and they're here because they want to arrest us for upsetting the balance of souls'' explained tenten.

''Balance of souls?''.

''Yeah, apperantly the wholes and hollows are one side of the scale, and us living souls are the other side of the scale, we've been killing hollows instead of cleansing them because we aren't soul reapers, which tips the scale, so now they're placing us under arrest'', tenten elaborated.

''Thanks for clearing that up, don't worry they're not taking us anywhere, just leave it to me''.

''Thanks naruto''.

''You shouldn't go around making promises you can't keep kid''. taunted marechiyo.

''Who says i can't keep it?'' asked naruto rhetorically.

''Naruto be careful, this guy crushed my twin dragons like they were made of clay'' tenten warned.

''Don't worry i'll be fine'' said naruto as he leaped in to the action.

''Hado #31, shakaho'' said naruto.

shakaho hit gegetsuburi right in the center but it seemed completely unharmed.

''So you're the little imposter that uses kido, it'll be a pleasure defeating you''.

''You may not think it'll be so easy after you see this bakudo #30 shitotsu ssnsen''.

naruto shot three pillars of light out of his hand, and marechiyo hadn't expected that so the attack hit dead on, the first two pillars hit his arms, and the third hit gegetsuburi. Marechiyo dropped his sword as it was hit by the third pillar knocking the weapon a few feet away.

''You're gonna pay for that' said marechiyo as he went to retrieve his sword, naruto took the opprotunity to strike, he did a handstand on one hand and used panchira torunedo, which knocked marechiyo to the ground.

''So, he can use hakuda as well'' sui feng thought watching the battle.

''Y-You little twerp, you'll regret that'' groaned marechiyo as he got up.

''That does it, now you're gonna see what a soul reaper can really do''. said marechiyo as he disappeared in a blur.

''Naruto, be careful this is what he used on me, he's really fast'' warned tenten.

''Don't worry tenten, i can sense him'' said naruto as he attacked a random spot that happened to be where marechiyo appeared, he then punched marechiyo in the stomach with ikotsu, making him fall backwards and grunt in pain.

''D-Damn where did he learn hakuda, and how can he keep up with my flash step'' complained marechiyo.

''Flash step?'' naruto thought.''

''Is that the speed technique soul reapers use, i've gotta learn that at some point''. naruto contimplated.

''THAT'S IT'' marechiyo yelled.

''No more mister nice guy, i'm gonna end the right now'' said marechiyo as he charged at naruto and prepared to swing gegetsuburi at him. Naruto jumped in the air to avoid it.

''Bakudo #62 hyaporankan'' said naruto from the air as hundreds of blue needles shot out of his arm and hit marechiyo's hands which forced him to let go of gegetsuburi, the rest of the needles hit the large wrecking ball sending it soaring across the small park and landind right next to sui feng.

''My zanpakuto'' yelled marechiyo as naruto attacked from behind to finish him off.

''Hado #73 soren sokatsui'' exclaimed naruto as the twin lightning blasts shot out of his hands and hit marechiyo.

''AAAAAAAAH'' yelled marechiyo as he was blasted with dual lightning blasts, the attack's velocity was enought to send marechiyo in the air a few feet, and was blown away as he landed next to gegetsuburi, and was now unconscious.

''I did it'' said naruto panting and trying to catch his breath.

''Way to go naruto, that was awsome'' said tenten with a smile but still kneeling on the ground.

''Alright now just have to get the other one'' thought naruto.

Just then naruto's surrounding became completely white, and time seemed to slow down, he couldn't see anything except a small blur. When it was over sui feng was behind naruto and the latter began to bleed from a giant gash on his chest, soon naruto was falling down forward.

''What just happened'' thought naruto as he was falling forward to the ground.

''I have no idea what happened, one second i'm thinking about defeating the other soul reaper, then the next thing i know i'm bleeding out of my chest and falling forward,wait that's it it was that woman, she must have struck me just now, she was so fast i couldn't see anything'' our hero realized as he fell to the ground.

''Well that takes care of him'' said sui feng.

''NARUTO'' yelled tenten.

''He can't hear you, he probably has no clue what just happened to him, he's taking his last breaths right now''.

Sui feng then walked over to her lieutenant, and kicked him in the back waking him up.

''AAAAH, damn it captain that hurts, i'm injured here'' said marechiyo in pain, he was bleeding out of his hip, and he had bruises everywhere.

''It's your punishment, for losing to a mere human'' said sui feng.

''Aw come on captain, he was strong, i didn't think he'd be so well endowed in the soul reaper arts''. said marechiyo.

''Marechiyo, come here'' said sui feng.

''Sure captain'' obeyed marechiyo, he walked to her as she punched him in the face.

''OOOOWWWWW, what the heck was that for''. wailed marechiyo.

''Once again you've forgotten one of the most basic assassin rules, expect the unexpected'' explained sui feng.

''Sorry captain won't happen again'' he apologized.

''At any rate, the one on the ground is already finished, not only is the wound i gave him fatal, but i've also destroyed his soul plate, the source of his spirit energy, he's of no concern, grab the girl, we shall take her to soul society where central 46 will decide her punishment''.

''Yes captain'' said marechiyo as he picked up tenten by the arm, and hefted her over hs shoulder.

Sui feng unsheathed her zanpakuto, which was a chinese broadsword, and thrusted it forward, she then twisted it horizontally like a key. Out of thin air a simple wooden gate appeared and opened up which revealed two more, circular doors which also opened leading to a white void.

''N-No, naruto'' said tenten weakly.

Unknown to sui feng, naruto was still conscious and could hear everything, he used his ninja skills to play dead.

''I might live thanks to kurama but, the source of my spirit energy has been cut off, i can't do kido anymore, and i can't save tenten, this is horrible'' thought naruto frimly as he lost consciousness.

With that the two soul reapers entered te gate and both the cirrcular and square doors closed as the gate disappeared into the night air.

Green notes from the author

I just wanna clear on thing up about this chapter, they were fighting in that place near the entrance of the village with the bench where naruto turned into sasuke and tried to kiss sakura, and it's where sasuke knocked out sakura to join the sound four, in case anyone was confused on where they were. Well with that out of the way how did you guys like it i hope the story hasn't gotten boring for you yukicrewger to answer your question i think this chapter explains it well enough, so yeah what's up with you guys i just started homeschool again last month, and 2 days ago i started watching blue exorcist, it's not that bad, you know i'm not that into the whole priest thing because i don't think religion is important, but it's a decent little anime, the opening theme song it core pride by UVERworld, i bet that band sounds familiar dosen't it, and the endidng theme is take off by 2 pm, so that's it until next time keep on reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto the secret soul reaper

disclaimer: don't own anything

well if you guys were actually waiting for this latest chapter, then your patience has been rewarded, for those of you who didn't wait well...i'll try to make a better story next time after i finish this one that is, on other topics have you guys ever noticed that in every single anime the protagonist is really stupid, loud, headstrong,brash,arrogant,always getting hit by girls. Son of a whore that gets on my nerves just once i'd like a protagonist that's calm and soft spoken or at least not so freaking loud, of course this excludes ichigo he's smart and strong and only talks when he needs to not like naruto, seriously naruto would get the respect he wants if he just toned it down, his personality in the show is what made me think of him in this fic as i'm sure you've all noticed i think naruto is better like this, the way he is in my story,but that's more than enough from me it's time to get on with the chapter.

chapter 7 mission rescue tenten

Naruto woke up uneasily, he opened his eyes as they adjusted to the light, the first thing he noticed was that he was still in the small park with only a bench. As naruto got his strength back he lifted himself off the ground,that was when he also noticed that the gash on his chest was now completely healed, he knew he had to thank kurama for that, he then decided to sit on the nearby bench to think about his situation.

''They thought i was dead, so they didn't bother taking me, but they got tenten and now she's in the soul society and there almost certain to execute her, well it's clear on what i half to do, i need to save her, but how i can't get into soul society, not unless...oh right if i was a soul reaper i could open the gate myself, of course my soul plate is gone now, which means my spirit energy is gone now, if there was just a way to fix it, hold on, yes i bet kurama could fix it, all i need to do is calmly ask''.

Naruto then closed his eyes and called fourth kurama's chakra this is where kurama spoke to it's master.

''Did you call for me master?'' asked kurama.

''I did, kurama can you restore my soul plate with your chakra, if you can heal my body you must be able to heal my spirit can you?''.

''I shall try, but i know not if i can master''. said kurama as he poured his chakra into naruto's soul, there he quickly located the severed soul plate, and applied it's chakra to it, where he discovered that his chakra was mending the soul plate and somewhat restoring it, he then reported the good news to his master.

''Master, i can indeed restore it, but i'm afraid it was so badly damaged it will take an entire day to repair''.

''Well that's alright one day probably isn't that much to waist, after all the soul society won't simply execute her, first they need to determine that she is guilty, which by itself should take at least a month, if the soul society's council is anything like the village's, and even if she is found guilty they'll half to put her in death row, which should at least be aother month, so i have two months, go ahead and heal it, won't you kurama?'' asked naruto calmly.

''Without a moment of hesitation master, i shall inform you when your soul plate is restored''.

''Thank you, i am in your debt''.

With that naruto opened his eyes and decided that since it will take a full day for his soul plate to be ready, he shall enjoy a day of peace and think of some stratagies when he entered the soul society, he may as well relax for the day since when it was time to depart it was going to be constant fighting, so he had to be sure he was relaxed and ready to go. As naruto strolled through the village began to think about what to do.

''I have no doubt kurama will heal my soul plate, but even when he does will it be enough?, i have my hakuda, and tomorrow i'll have my kido back, but i don't think that will cut it, i need something else like, a zanpakuto, that would sure be a big help, yeah i'm sure all soul reapers call out their zanpakuto, so if i meditate i should be able to find and hear the name of my zanpakuto, but i'll half to wait until i have my kido back it wouldn't do any good to try and become a soul reaper, if i don't have my powers. Also i'll have to increase my speed as that captain sui feng was so fast i couldn't even tell she hit me, and her lieutenant used that speed technique too, i bet all soul reapers can use that, what was that technique called again...oh right flash step i'm going to half to learn that. Then of course i have to figure out how long i should train, even when i become a soul reaper, that won't automatically make me the strongest so let's see, i think ten days should be enough to train, yeah that's enough''.

Finally done with his planning, naruto decided to begin his day of rest by strolling on through the village, enjoying the breeze, breathing in the air, watching the leaves blow through the air, it was simply intoxicating, although it was at this moment that he was confronted by sakura, just what he didn't need right now.

''Naruto, i have to tell you something'' stated sakura.

''What is it?'' asked naruto.

''I wanted to tell you that, i love you''.

''Pardon''.

''You herd me,i love you i don't know why it took me this long to realize it, but that's how i feel'', said sakura smiling.

''Is that so, why are you telling me this?''.

''I'm telling you because i want to be with you, so you can quit trying to save sasuke, i don't like him anymore, i can't love him after what he's done, i've realized that now, and then i noticed everything you did and how strong you've become and-

''Sakura, it's okay don't worry i'll save sasuke, the next time i see him''.

''What are you talking about i told you, i don't love sasuke, i love you now'', sakura insisted.

''Actually you do, and i will keep my promise, don't worry you won't have to wait much longer, i'll get him''.

''Naruto, i love you''

''No, i don't think you do''.

''You don't decide how i feel, i do, and that is how i feel''.

''Oh, is that so?''.

''Yes''.

''Well then, let me just ask you this, is it only because of my power, and how known i've become''.

''Naruto'' said sakura quietly.

''Until recently, i wasn't known at all, you once told me i've changed, and perhaps i have changed even more so since then, but does that mean you should love me, let's say for a moment you do actually love me, is it only because i've changed, why should i have to, because you told me to?''.

''NARUTO, if you hate me just say so''.

''Hate is a strong word''.

''Unbelievable, you've been acting weird for the past four months then you and tenten start hanging out, now she's disappeared, where is she anyway?''.

''Who knows, anyway i have stuff to do, but don't worry i'll save him just like i promised''.

With that naruto walked away, sakura clenched her fist, she knew she had to get to sasuke before naruto. so she firmly left to gather her team.

Naruto resumed his walk after calmly talking to sakura, he didn't understand why she got so upset, or why she said he was acting strange, it took a while, but he was finally stronger than sasuke, of course he would keep his promise, even if it was taking too long.

''Maybe she has become impatient, i made that promise three years ago after all, no matter once i save tenten, i shall indeed bring him back, and that'll be a good thing, once i fufill my promise sakura won't have any reason to interact with me anymore, and i'll finally be free of her suspicions so i can do my job''. Lamented naruto as he continued his peacful stroll.

As the day wore on naruto walked through and around the entire village, he was very relaxed as he had soothed his soul with his walk, it was now sunset and naruto was going home to sleep to start his training tomorrow, it would no doubt be the hardest training ever, becoming a soul reaper in ten days would be no easy feat, but he would gladly do it, to save tenten, and to properly kill hollows, and protect the village much more effectively.

Naruto looked up to see the beautiful, orange sunset it was gorgeous to naruto, he peacfully made his way home, he suddenly herd tiptoing behind him, he turned to look at an intersection where there was a tunnel, he knew exactly where they were and who they were.

''Hinata, it's nice to see you'' he quietly greeted.

''G-Good evening naruto'' said hinata coming out of the tunnel.

''Is there anything wrong hinata?'' he asked quietly, yet kindly.

''W-Well I-I just wanted to talk to you for a moment, i-is th-that okay?''.

''I see no problem with it'' responded naruto.

''Th-Thank you'' hinata said with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata made their way to a small, wooden bench, not too far away from the tunnel where hinata had been hiding, it was a mere two feet away. As they sat down it was hinata who was the first to speak, though uncharacteristic of her, this was something she knew she had to discuss with naruto, as she was concerened for the love of her life.

''N-Naruto you've been d-distant for the l-last few months and i was just wondering, if, if maybe something happened or is there something on your mind?'' asked hinata

Naruto thought about what he should say, obviously he couldn't tell her about the rescue he about to embark on, but then again, hinata had always been kind to him, he didn't want to lie to her, so he decided to explain things in a very vauge way.

''Well, now that you mention it there is one thing on my mind''.

''W-What is it, y-you can tell me anything n-naruto''.

''What's on my mind is i'm about to embark on a very difficult task, and i'm wondering if it will work ou well''.

''N-Naruto''.

''Yes hinata''.

''I have a feeling that whatever you're about to do, you can't tell me about it and i respect that, but i...i,

''Hinata''

''I just wanted you to know that i know you can succeed, a-and i-i hope you come back safely, because you're important to me naruto, you were my inspiration to work hard when we were still in the academy, you're precious to me. I know whatever you are about to do, you will, there isn't a single thing you can't do''.

''Thanks hinata'' said naruto as he stood up to leave, hinata's words acted as an amplifier to his determination.

''I'll be back before you know it'' said naruto quietly, as he bent down and gave her a hug goodbye before he started walking home.

Hinata sighed in exctasy and sat down on the bench, she looked at the sunset and reveled in it's beautiful, soothing orange light, she liked sunsets because they reminded her of the love of her life.

''You're welcome, naruto'' she said with a bright smile on her face as she continued to look into the manderin sky.

Finally reaching his destination naruto went up the stairs and into his apartment, he made some curry for dinner, which he had learned how to make during his journey with his master, he quicky made the curry and added vegatables to make thai style curry, which was supposed to be healthy, he long ago decided to eat vegatable, and even grew to like them, after his dinner he went into the shower to cool off, after walking around the village he had been somewhat sweaty, as he lathered his hair he thought back to when jiraiya taught him how to cook during their journey, he couldn't help but wonder if his master would be proud of him for what he has recently done, and what he about to do.

Naruto closed his shades and went into bed, he liked to keep the shades closed when he slept, he didn't know why he just did, as he settled in for the night he was fully prepared to start his soul reaper training tomorrow, he knew it would be fierce but he was also somewhat eager to start, as if he was about to go on an amazing adventure.

Green notes from the auther

I realize this chapter was extremely short but i do think this is the best one so far, quality over quantity right, so he starts his training next chapter, i feel this is one of the best chapters because it builds anticipation. About the hinata and naruto scene i wanted naruto to have a pep talk before training like what orihime said to ichigo before he started training with kisuke, i thought it would be nice to have a moment like that in here, especially since both orihime and hinata are kind,friendly, and smiling girls it just fit into the story i had to, anyway i felt very at peace when writing this chapter, mostly because it is actually sunset, and it does calm me, and also because shrek is on the first one, i don't know why but that movie just soothes me. how do you guys like naruto eating vegatables and knowing how to cook, i can definitely picture jiraiya teaching naruto how to cook and telling him women love men who can cook, So anyone out there ever herd of bo burnham, he's a singing comedian and his songs are unbelievably good and will make you laugh i don't laugh but i still think he's good, alright later.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto the secret soul reaper

Disclaimer: i own no anime or manga whatsoever

chapter 8 the name

Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the village hidden in the leaves; human that has obtained and lost kido, and now one man rebellion against the soul society awoke from his peacful slumber, during his slumber, he had no dreams to speak of, however he was with a being with whom he truely loved, the darkness, it was the pinnecal of evil in the eyes of humans, ignorance is bliss they say, no the darkness was a thing of beauty, it was the darkness that shielded him from the madness that was the light, the light blinds and the darkness soothes, if it wasn't for the darkness consolig him when he was young, he too would've fallen victim to the madness.

''I still remember the day i first met the darkness''. said naruto as his eyes opened.

flashback

Naruto at the age of five has been battered and tendorized by an angry mob of villagers, he often wondered why he was always treated this way, it was something his young mind wasn't able to comprehend, after the mob had finished their attack, one random villager came from the mob,and up to him. In his hand was a kitchen knife, he looked into the young one's eyes and slashed his face vertically, creating a line of symmetry on his face with a length of one foot from his forehead to his chin. Naruto did what he knew he had to, he played dead, he put his bificated face on the ground and held his breath eventually he lost conciousness from lack of air. By the time naruto woke up it was night time, he lifted his face of the ground a puddle of blood errupted from his wond, as he saw his reflection in his blood, he asked himself a question.

''Is it really something i've done?, have i truely done something so horroble?, i can't help but wonder, or perhaps i am the good one and they are evil, and they see me as an impediment.

Just then the cold night air began to affect him, he shivered, even his reflection puddle of blood was growing cold, he then once again lost conciousness, but this time even though he was not awake he knew he was aware of what was around him, he looked into the infinite darkness, and he found that he was no longer cold, he was still lying down so to feel warm again was inviting him to sleep, he also noticed the scar on his face disappearing, as the boy slipped into his first peacful slumber since his birth, he knew he had found the love of his life.

end of flashback

''One day my beloved, i'll be with you'' said naruto quietly to himself as he stood up from his bed, one thing he had to look forward to was he would have the darkness all to himself, people feared the darkness, because they didn't understand it, but naruto couldn't care less about that, what he hated was that foolish humans only went to the darkness for power, like sasuke. Naruto was not happy when he last fought him, he was using chakra that made a mochery of the darkness, all people care about is power but why did they have to get it from the darkness, why can't they get their power from somewhere else and just leave the darkness alone?. The darkness was not a means for power, rather it was a being of beauty, but naruto knew that there was once a time where even he feared the darkness, mainly when he was four, but now he saw the darkness for what it really was, a beautiful comforting entity.

''I shall indeed be with you my love, but i know i must first earn you, by surviving my life, and once i meet my end we will be together, in order to prove i have earned you, i shall endure my wreched existance, and protect those who do not deserve to be protected, only by that deed will i earn the right to be with you...but until that day, i will continue my existance and become a soul reaper.

After naruto showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed, he left his apartment and locked the door. Knowing he would need a quiet place to do his secret training, walked to the gate of the village and sneaked out with his stealth, after that he made his way to his mountain training spot, where he would routinely train with kido.

''Good, this mountain is several miles away from the village, as well as very high and well covered in dense forests, this is the perfect place to train. First of all i need to see if my soul plate has been restored''. said naruto as he closed his eyes and went to see kurama inside his mindscape.

''Kurama, have you done it?, were you able to restore my soul plate?'' asked naruto calmly.

''Indeed master, your soul plate is now good as new, you have you spirit energy back, as well as your spiritual pressure and in turn your kido, as well as hakuda'' replied kurama.

''Excellent, very nice work kurama, i am truely in your debt, thank you honostly''.

''It is i who am honored master, for serving you well, as well as accomplishing my mission''.

With that naruto opened his eyes, he began steadily, first activating his spiritual pressure which was a complete success, his spiritual pressure was as powerful and high as when he fought marechiyo, he then tried using hakuda, which he found he was as good as ever at, and finally went through his regular bakudo and kido training exercises, when that was done he decided to try his flying win wind and walking on air, both of which worked.

''Good all my power has been restored, now i can begin the real training, to become a soul reaper and save tenten''.

''The first thing to do is find out the name of my zanpakuto, which i'm sure i have one of, but how, let's see...ok i've got it i'll meditate while using my soul reaper powers, if i meditate while doing that i should be able to get to the main weapon of soul reapers''.

With that idea in mind naruto created a single shadowclone and had it use a kido spell to assure the success of his plan.

''Bakudo #73 tozansho'' said the shadow clone as the light blue, upsidedown pyramid surrounded the real naruto.

''Good now i can begin'' said the real naruto inside the uncoventional barrier, he walked to the middle, and got into lotus position as he closed his eyes, finding his center.

After opening his eyes naruto found he was floating through a coral blue void with occasional emerald green currents, after he swam through the void for what seemed like thirty minutes he had no idea what to do next, just then a mysterious voice called out to him as he swam through the void.

''**You must catch on to a green current and let it take you to your inner world**'' said the voice, it was mature and deep, but the kind of deep voice that sounds tired and calm.

''Who said that?, where are you?'' asked naruto

''**Quickly, you must do as i say, before you are plunged from here**'' said the voice calmly, but it was clear to naruto that the voice meant it.

Naruto, following the voice's advice summoned his wind chakra and covered his body in a viel of air which gave him the friction he needed to push himself forward, as he swam further and further forward he noticed the path starting to go upward and soon one of the sporadic; emerald green currents appeared in the ocean like void. Seizing the opprotunity, naruto swam right into the current, when he did he was moving even faster upward. Soon he surfaced from what appeared to be a lake, as he landed on the ground naruto immediately looked to see where he was.

''Where am i?'' naruto asked himself. As he saw where he was he could see he was in what appeared to be a swamp, he looked up to see the sky was grass green, he continued his look of the terrain it was shrouded in vegitation such as light green marshes and dark green forests, naruto turned and faced the large lage he came here through and saw it was a emerald green lake, it was sparkling and had many waves, and it was also at least one hundred miles in diameter, and finally something caught his attention over the horizon of the lake, it was a one hundred foot tall orange mountain.

''This place is beautiful, but where is this?''.

''**This is your inner world, naruto**''. the mysterious voice suddenly echoed.

''My inner world?''. asked naruto.

''**Yes, this dimension is where i reside, all soul reapers have their own inner worlds as well, though it is different for every soul reaper, your inner world is where the zanpakuto resides**'' the voice explained.

''So that means, you are my zanpakuto''.

''**Indeed i am, though i am afraid that we shall have to meet the next time you venture here**''.

With that the voice faded away, and there was a moment of darkness that came over naruto, as he opened his eyes to find himself back inside tozansho, as he stood up he felt an odd sensation all over his body he saw the orange on his jacket fade and become completely black. The tozansho then started to crack and before long it shattered to pieces with a slight explosion, the shadow clone was dispersed as it was hit, as the smoke cleared naruto took a good look at himself. He was now wearing a black kimono instead of a jacked with thin white stripes where the orange would be, he also noticed his headband was gone, he looked down at his feet, instead of his normal black sandals he now wore sun bleached sandals with white socks. Naruto then realized he was wearing the same thing as that marechiyo guy, our hero now knew what he had become.

''I did it, i've become an official soul reaper, i wonder where my headband went, and how do i get back to normal...well i guess it's worth a shot'' said naruto as he closed his eyes and tried to return to normal form, he imagined his normal self and then felt an odd feeling, like he was going inside something, when he opened his eyes he felt his forehead to find his headband had returned, as did the rest of his regular attire.

''Cool, i can switch back and forth, huh i wonder if i could use my ninja techniques when i'm a soul reaper'', wondered naruto. He closed his eyes and imagined his soul reaper form, once again he felt an odd feeling, only this time it felt as if he was coming out of something, after seeing himself back in his soul reaper form he made a hand sign.

''Let's see if i can use my shadow clones'' right then four puffs of smoke appeared next to naruto, they all agreed this was awsome and dispersed.

''That was incredible, i'll bet all my techniques work in this form''.

Naruto then got down to trying all his other jutsu which were his rasengan, giant rasengan, wind rasengan, and even rasenshuriken, all of which were successful, although oddly the only technique he couldn't use in the form was sage mode.

''It must be because i'm in spirit form, speaking of forms, i should find a better form to merge with kurama into, i'm not sure a simple nine tailed cloak is going to do it, wait...i've got it rather than using kurama's chakra, we need to merge our chakra's into one''.

With that being said naruto changed into his regular form and closed his eyes, as he entered his mindscape, our hero went up to the fox's cage.

''Kurama, we should merge our chakra's together, how do you feel about that?''.

''If that is what you wish master, i will happily merge my chakra with yours'' obliged kurama.

''Thank you once again kurama''.

With that naruto exited his mindscape and called upon kurama's chakra, as soon as the nine tailed cloak appeared naruto made the hitsugi hand sign and mixed their chakra. As the red and blue chakras mixed a purple sphere surrounded naruto, a six tomoed necklace appeared on his neck, his body glowed gold,his whisker marks became much thicker, and finally his jacket became gold and black.

''I shall call this form, tailed beast form''. That being said naruto seperated their chakras and turned back into his normal form.

''Okay, getting back to training, i need to learn the flash step, hmm let's see'' said naruto as he remembered his fight with marechiyo, now that he was a soul reaper he could see what marechiyo did with his feet, he was able to replay that memory because of kurama's storage of his memory bank.

''That must be it, he channeled his spirit energy into his feet, then turned it into spiritual pressure, creating kinetic energy, and the flash step isn't a transporting move, you actually run fast so it looks like teleportation, but it's equivalent to the speed of llight, that's why it's called flash step''.

Once he figured that out our hero immediatley tried it, but with only minimal success. After two hours he finally did it he mastered flash step.

''Alright, i did it, i obtained flash step, next, i need to call upon my zanpakuto, i hope i can get to him this time'' hoped naruto as he got into lotus position and closed his eyes.

Only for a brief moment naruto was in darkness, then he opened his eyes to find himself in his inner world. Shortly after admiring the beauty of it, naruto suddenly sensed a presence.

''Is that you?'' asked naruto.

''**Yes, it is me, welcome back, now that you have become a soul reaper i can at last show you what i look like**'' said the voice in it's usual calm tone.

Naruto kept looking on to see where his zanpakuto would appear, just them out of the dense forest walked a being, a most unordinary being, realizing it was his zanpakuto, naruto examined him closely to see what he looked like. He was a fairly tall man; he was seven feet tall with fairly muscular arms, his chest was also very muscular as his muscles were visable through his shirt, his skin was dark peach making him appear to be slightly tanned, his hair was a very dark forest green hair reaching all the way to his midlle back, he was wearing a grass green karate gi that was sleeveless with a brown belt, his eyes were navy blue, and the most noticable trait about him was that he had a tail behind him right above his posterior, it was quite long, three feet in length, scaley, and dark green. It was obvious to naruto that his tail was that of a crocodile.

''Your my zanpakuto, awsome'' said naruto in astonishment, he never thought his zanpakuto would be so freaking cool looking.

''**At last we meet, now naruto, listen very carefully, i am going to tell you my name**''.

''Yes, i'm ready tell me''.

''**Very well then my name is...**''.

''What, i couldn't hear you'' said naruto.

''**How unfortunite, hopefully next time you'll be able to hear my name**''.

''No, wait''.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and saw the terrain of the mountain, but he also suddenly felt something in his hands, it was the hilt of a sword, it was dark green, with ten white, horizontal lozenges running down to the butt, the tsuba was a simple bronze lozenge, but what was odd was that it had no blade.

''T-This is my zanpakuto, but it has no blade, it's incomplete, because i don't know its name''.

Realizing what he had to do, naruto gripped the sword with both hands and channeled his spirit energy into it as he closed his eyes once more. Naruto saw nothing but an empty black void, he adjusted his ears and used his chakra to enhance his ears, while using his already highly trained ninja hearing to listen, he waited for one minute before hearing his zanpakuto's voice.

''**My name is..., tozumasen**''.

For the third time today, naruto's eyes shot open, he lowered the hilt and thought.

''I did it, i herd the name of my zanpakuto, now all i half to do is call it out''.

The lone soul reaper brought up the hilt, and bought it back as he prepared to swing it, as the hilt approached uppward naruto called out to it.

''TOZUMASEN'' called naruto as the hilt was thrusted upward, as soon as it reached over naruto's head, the blade finally shot out of the tsuba, there was a flash of light, when it died down naruto looked to see a complete sword in his hands.

''Yeah, that's how it's done, so this is my zanpakuto, man it's as cool on the outside as it is on the inside'', said naruto as he inspected the sword, it was a simple katana, with the same bronze and hilt as before.

''Good thing i'm a ninja, i've already been trained to use a lot of weapons, especially swords''.

''Okay, now i can spend the rest of the time i have left, moving up the ranks of soul reapers, based on what that hollow shrieker told me there are many seats of soul reapers, and considering that i'm a new soul reaper, i am probably at the lowest seat, i wonder what number seat that is, i'll just assume i'm something like a ninth seat, yeah, well better get started''.

So it was our hero began his training regimine, and so before naruto knew it ten days passed by in what seemed like only mere moments, during his training he has learned how to use his spirit energy in conjunction with tozumasen's, also gained new skills in swordsmenship, combining his alrady taught kenjutsu with that of soul reaper sword art, which tozumasen taught him, he aslo gain a few unique powers with his zanpakuto.

''Here we go, i'll run through my exercises one more time, then i'll get some sleep so i can depart tomorrow'', said naruto as he activated his shikai.

''Attack tozumasen'' naruto's zapakuto completely changed when he released it, the sword took on the appearance of a sabre, the blade stayed the same length, but it was now somewhat more curved, the tsuba grew to cover the beginning of the hilt, the hilt grew a small handhold to the left, the lozenges were gone, but the dark green stayed the same.

''Perfect, my shikai is looking as good as ever, now i'll try my shikai's abilities''.

So far naruto's shikai had four abilities: the blade could become charged with a light green enegy he called this ability power charge, the next ability was something he called time strike, he jumped in the air and brought his hands together while wielding his sword simulating a clocks hands then a yellow translucent clock appears behind naruto and it blasts and slashes his target. The next technique was called time delay where naruto rotates his right palm and creates a small yellow clock which then expands as it leaves his hand and covers the surrounding area it then slows down time sporadically for three minutes. The final technique of his shikai was called time pulse where naruto draws a circle with his zanpakuto and delivers a forty five degree slash and a blast of time hits the target.

After running throught those exercises, haruto sheathed his zanpakuto, and returned to his normal form, he then decided to lie down and get to sleep.

''Well, tomorrows the big day'' thought naruto tiredly.

''Tomorrow i invade the soul society and save tenten, i think i'm strong enough now, if i'm correct i should be what is considered a third seat in the soul society, it's kind of exciting going on this quest, it's a real adventure to another world, ah this hard ground is going to be horrible for my back, i think i'll just go sleep at my house'' said naruto.

After an uneventful walk home naruto immediatley went to bed.

Green notes from the author

sorry it took so long but here it is, about naruto's zanpakuto as it is mentioned his sword is a sabre, which if you don't know too much about swords is a sword you often see used by pirates, his ability to use time attacks is something i got from power rangers time force an old season of power rangers i watched when i was four. So how do you like the way his zanpakuto looks the spirit not the actual sword, i got the idea from a show about animals, that reminds me did you guys know the horse and crocodile are related weird huh, at any rate i still can't believe that disney xd dropped naruto they didn't even run 100 episodes, but to tell you the truth i'm actually happy that it got dropped because it's way better online than it ever was on disney xd, well i'm out.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto the secret soul reaper

Disclaimer: i don't know the purpose of this really it should be obvious i don't own any anime, if i did why would i need to write fanfiction.

What's up everyone thank you all for reading my story, i'm glad to be on here and here's this chapters notice on anime, i've noticed this for a while now but, dosen't it seem like whenever there's a bad guy in a mask they always turn out to be good and then die, seriously what's up with that, also what did you guys think of yukimaru going to guren, and why did gozu come along, that bugged me a lot. You guys ever watch american dad, i hate that steve is always getting pushed around, but he kinda has it coming, hayley is a whore but she is a hot whore, but i do like what she believes in and what she stands for, i like that she supports gay marriage, how do you guys feel about gay people?, they have every right to be together, well i guess it's time to get the show on the road.

chapter 9

one silver circle

Our story continues as the sun once again rises, like it does every morning, only this time instead of a peacful awakening, our lone hero naruto uzumaki opened his eyes with quiet determination, today was the day he would set off to the realm where all souls rested, it had many names: paradise, heaven, cloud nine, the spirit world. However the true name of this mysterious biblical alogory was the soul society, though it had hardly anything to do with paradise, it was a world of residence for the soliders of exercising the hollows, those soliders were known properly as, soul reapers. It wasn't until yesterday that he had become one of these prostegious warriors, though it wasn't to serve as one of them, no he became one to rescue his commrade, tenten.

''Today is the day i put my plan into action, i will invade the soul society and save tenten''. lamented naruto as he took a shower. As soon as he ate breakfast he left his apartment and locked the door. Quickly making his way to his mountain training spot, he closed his eyes and entered into soul reaper form, gracfully drawing tozumasen in it's unreleased state, then sticking out his arm and turned his sword sideways, simulating a key. Right as he did so a a sliding gate made of wood appeared and were square in shape, the square gates opened revealing two more, circular gates which also opened, beyond the circlar gates was simply a void of light.

''This is it, my ascent to the soul society, nobody will recognize me so i'll transform into the first guy i see. Yeah that'll work, now then let's do this'' said naruto as he leaped into the light, after he disappeared into the void the two sets of gates subsequently closed, and vanished.

As our hero emerged from the same gates, he found himself inside a cave of some sorts, he started walking forward, wondering where this place was and why he was not in soul society.

''Did i do something wrong, i opened the gate just like that sui feng woman did, or maybe this leads me to the soul society''.

Just then naruto hears a roaring sound like that of a vacuum and a train, he then sees a light in the distance and kept on getting brighter and closer. Finally able to see the object clearly naruto saw it was a giant green blob-like object that was sucking up everything in it's path.

''No, i need to get out of here now!'' contimplated naruto as he ran as fast as he could, finding he was actually having marginal success in outrunning the large object.

''It must be because i outran that train when i rescued princess koyuki, but even so i need to loose this thing, wait that's it'' realized naruto as he used flash step to further out run whatever the hell was chasing him. Soon enough he reached what appeared to be an exit, it was a void of light just like the gate, wasting no time he leaped through, once again disappearing into the light.

When the light died down, all naruto saw was the sky, looking down he soon realized he had come out of a portal in the sky, he began to fall at an alarmingly fast rate, naruto used a burst of wind to stop the fall and used his flying ability to easily descend to the ground.

After landing on the ground, naruto looked around, trying to scout out his surroundings, he saw that he was in a village of some sorts, it was similar to the hidden leaf village, only less modern, and everyone was barefoot.

''Where am i now, is this the soul society?. I do remember that hollow shrieker telling me that most of the soul society was where souls resided, i should ask somebody where exactly this is''.

Naruto quickly began asking random citizens where he was, only to get the cold shoulder, as well as scornful glares, what seemed to upset them was that he was a soul reaper, seeing as the civilans he spoke to took one look at what he was wearing and immidiatley hated him.

''Just like back then'' naruto analyzied

''Wait a minute, the seireitei is where the soul reapers are stationed which means that's where tenten is. Hmm shrieker also said that it was in the middle of the soul society, so''.

Using his ninja level of sight, naruto looked upward to see a large white tower and what appeared to be a large brown mountain to the left of said tower.

''There it is, that's the seireitei, i will rescue tenten'' thought naruto with determination as he began to run to where the center was. Only to hear his name suddenly being called from a nearby crowd.

''Naruto is that you''.

Naruto turned to where the voice came from, he was greeted to the sight of a girl with strawberry hair and appeared to be at least five years old.

''Mikuru?, is that you'' questioned naruto.

''Yeah, it's me''. replied mikuru.

Naruto quickly went over to her and picked her up to hug her.

''How are you mikuru''. said naruto happy at seeing her again, she was virtually the same only she was now wearing a simple short blue kimono.

''Good, and you?''.

''Well not too good''.

''Naruto why are you here, are you dead'' mikuru asked with fear.

''No i'm not dead, i'm a soul reaper now and i'm on a very important quest'' explained naruto.

''WHAT, h-how, h-how could you become one of those awful soul reapers'' mikuru sobbed.

''Awful, what are you talking about?, and why does everyone here hate soul reapers?

''It's because they force us to live like this, like were nothing but lowly peasants in a third world country'' mikuru sobbed some more.

''Oh i see'' said naruto understanding.

''So that's why everyone looked at me like that, they thought i was one of them, can't say i blame them''.

''What?, you aren't a real soul reaper naruto?'' asked mikuru.

''Well sort of, i guess you could say i'm a substitute soul reaper''.

''I don't get it''.

''The only reason i'm a soul reaper is so i can rescue a friend of mine who was placed under arrest'' explained naruto.

''Oh, well if you're a soul reaper naruto then maybe i was wrong, maybe souls reapers aren't so awful'' said mikuru smiling.

''I suppose, well i have some spare time, why don't we take a stroll'' suggested naruto.

''I'd love to'' said mikuru happily.

After naruto walked a small distance, they reached a small lake, naruto had carried mikuru on his back the whole way, after setting her down, they decided to sit.

''So mikuru, have you found your mother yet?'' asked naruto.

''I-I havent, i looked all over for her but i can't find her anywhere, a lot of souls come here so it's hard to find one specific woman, that's why the villagers here form together and sort of make famillies of their own'' said mikuru sadly while looking at the lake.

''Oh well, i'm sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't give up mikuru, you should keep looking until you find her''.

''I've already looked for so long, i don't think i can find her'' aid mikuru as a tear fell down her cheek.

Naruto quickly wiped the tear from her eye and pulled her into a hug, as soon as naruto felt her stop crying and decided to tell her something he learned a long while ago.

''Listen mikuru, i'm going to tell you something important''.

''Okay''.

''A long time ago a wise man once told me that if you miss someone then all you have to do is keep thinking of them and eventually they will find their way back to you, because wherever someone thinks of you, that place is your home, and mikuru your mother's home is with you, i know if you simply keep your thoughts on her then you will find her, even if it isn't in the way you expect.''

''Do you really believe that naruto''? asked mikuru.

''Yeah i do, i know because there was a boy i knew who was a little older than you, his name was yukimaru, and he too lost his mother, but his mother died while he lived, and the one who killed his mother was a woman named guren, in the end guren made up for her mistake and grew close to yukimaru, and in a way did find his mother, and his home, with guren''.

''That was a wonderful story, thank you naruto that's exactly what i needed to hear, i will keep looking for my mother''.

''Well that's great to hear, i'm sorry mikuru but i really have to go now, i have to keep going on to save my friend, she only has a limited amount of time left before she's executed, so i need to be on my way, i'm sorry i can't spend more time with you mikuru, i wish i could'' naruto apologized.

''It's okay naruto, i wish you good luck, and i hope your friend will be okay''.

''Take care of yourself mikuru'' with that naruto flash stepped and continued on his way to find the entrance to the seireitei.

Meanwhile at the squad six barracks tenten was sitting in her cell. She was wearing a plain white kimono she was staring at the moon through her bar covered window. As her guards watched from the small office outside the cell a man entered the room he had long red hair many tattos and carried a katana in a red sheath and a badge on his left shoulder.

''So is she still being insubordinate and difficult?'' the red haied man asked blandly.

''I'm not insubordinate'' replied tenten.

''Oh really if you're not insubordinate, then why is it you're refusing to eat?'' asked the man rhetorically.

''Maybe i just don't feel like it'' said tenten.

''Sure'' said the man.

''So why are you wasting my time like this, if you're going to execute me then why not just do it already'' said tenten.

''Your punishment is still being decided, at the captains meeting even as we speak, but you will most likely be sent to death'' said the man trying to scare her.

''Is that right, well then why don't you do it yourself, renji, i know you just wanna see me scared and break down''. replied tenten simply.

''Whoa whoa where'd that come from i wasn't serious'' the man now known as renji protested waving his hands.

''Got you'' said tenten.

''Miserable witch'' said renji annoyed.

Just then two guards came into the barracks, they were carrying tridants and wearing the white jackets with their kimonos like the captains only they didn't really have a rank.

''Lieutenant abarai We are here to transfer the prisoner to the senzaikyu'' said one of the guards.

''What the senzaikyu?, the cell made of seki seki rock that blocks out all spirit energy?''

''Indeed, the punishment for this girl has been decided by the captains of the thirteen court guard squads, she will be executed on sogyoku hill exactly one month from now'' said the other guard.

''Thery're going to use the sogyoku on her?, really that's the most severe punishment the soul society has to offer, and it's going to be used on a human?''.

''It cannot be helped, these are orders directly from the head captain himself''. replied the first guard.

''BUT, WAIT I-''

''ENOUGH'' yelled the second guard with short brown hair.

''It is our orders, now stand aside and let us fufil our job'' demmanded the first guard with short black hair and a mustache the same color.

''Y-Yes, i apologize, go right ahead'' renji reluctantly agreed.

The guards then opened tenten's cell and restrained her, by puttung rope around her torso so that she could still walk. As they dragged her to the senzaikyu renji looked on, tenten turned her head and looked at renji in no particular way, after they left the squad six barracks, renji couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong here, and they were making a big mistake.

The captains of the thirteen court guard squads were all assembled in the squad one barracks for a captain's meeting, the barracks were the home of the head captain. All the captains were positioned in a six by six format meaning of course that they were all standing in two rows with six on each side, it was obvious the head captain was in the middle of these two rows. The head captain was an old man, he was bald and had a very long, braded berd that was gray, he carried a cane that he was currently holding onto with both his hands pressed on the top.

The other capains were discussing things amongs themselves, when the head captain banged his cane on the floor twice to seize their attention.

''Silence, this captains meeting will now begin, i Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the head captain will be the first to address the situation'' said head captain yamamoto, his voice was that of a very expirienced veteran and the wisdom of a sage, but it also sounded of pure power, though surprisingly only standard in volume.

''Excuse me but, is this really neccesary two captains meetngs in a day, it's really bothersome''. said a man who was another captain, he was wearing a straw hat, had peach fuzz on his face, long dark brown hair, and was wearing a pink kimono over his captins jacket.

''Squad eight captain shunsui kyoraku, there is a most pressing matter to attend to, so don't speak unless you haave something important to say, please go right ahead sir'' said sui feng. Who had a considerable amount of respect for the head captain.

''As i'm sure you are all aware we have not recieved a single report from central forty six for five months now'' stated the head captain.

''Maybe they're on holiday'' said shunsui in a non-serious tone.

''Captain kyoraku, now really isn't the time to be foolish, this has never happened before'' said a man, also a captain with long white hair.

''Heh, sorry jushiro i was just trying to enjoy the peace a bit longer'' said kyoraku nervously.

''Well at any rate i believe *cough * cough *, i believe that the last message we recieved from central forty six was that hollows were appearing more frequently in the word of the living''.

''Yes, as you said squad thirteen captain ukitake, hollows appeared in more dense of quantity five months ago we sent word to central forty six regarding the sudden uproar but we have yet to hear any response from them, not only that but a report was given that not only more hollows have appeared but also a menos grande, but was defeated by the prisoner soon to be executed'' said yamamoto.

''My, my a mere human defeated a menos grande, perhaps we should simply forget the execution and allow me to disect and study her abilities'' said another man. His face was white with black in the center except for his nose, he had short blue fingernails, he wore a large thick purple scarf around his neck, and was wearing a hat with two points on top which was sideways on his head to his right.

''Squad twelve captain, mayuri kurotsuchi, i have alrady given the order to execute the girl, and my decision still stands'' replied the head captain sternly.

''Hmph, such a waste'' scoffed mayuri.

''What is it that we intend to do about this?''. asked another woman, the only other woman in the room. She had black hair that reached all the way to her lower back, other than that she had no distinctive traits, she wore a simple shohakusho and captain's jacket.

''Squad four captain retsu unohana, as the leader of the medical division,you and your team shall remain on standby'' said head captain yamamoto.

''Understood sir'' complied retsu.

''Head captain sir, it is my understanding that, in addition to this girl, there was also a human who had obtained kido, what is to be done with him''? asked a very large captain, he wore a basket on his face so it was impossible to tell what he looked like, he was easily the larest one in the room.

''Squad seven captain sajin komamura, captain sui feng has already dealt with the one inexplicabley obtained kido, he is no longer a threat'' explained the old man.

''A-hem, pardon me sir but we seem to be getting off topic here, we really should get back to the matter of central forty six'' Said a main with shoulder length brown hair, wore glasses, and was wearing a regular captain's uniform.

''Yes i concur, it really is very strange, to think that central forty six could disappear in such a fashion'' said a man with short silver hair, a snake like smile, and had his eyes closed.

''Indeed captains sosuke aizen, and gin ichimaru of squads five and three, this is something that has never occured in the history of soul society, i'm assigning squad three to investigate this'' said the head captain.

''Oh, you're entrusting me with such a matter how flattering, i am honored and i know my lieutenant izuru kira will be as well'' said gin maintaining his snake like smile.

Of course, no one saw the stare that captain sosuke aizen gave gin, who merely kept smiling as he recieved sosuke's glare, everyone was completely oblivious to the staredown between the two captains.

''Damn, this whole thing is a collosal pain in the ass'' said a man only slightly shorty than captain komamura, he was wearing a captain's uniform which was ordinary except for the chest was ripped, that expossed his torso, which had numerous scars, he wore an eyepatch over his right eye, and had dark purple spiked up hair,

''Captain of squad eleven, kenpachi zaraki this is a crucial matter, and you will not even pay attention?, who ever decided to make an oaf like you a captain'' scolded another captain. This captain had brown skin, an orange scarf around the neck of his captains jacket, jade purple hair, and had a translucent,thin blindfold around his eyes.

''What did you say tosen, you wanna fight?''. asked kenpachi, hoping he would accept.

''Enough, squad nine captain kaname tosen, and captain zaraki, now is not the time for fighting amongst ourselves'' scolded the head captain.

''Pardon me, head captain yamamoto, but wouldn't my squad be more suited for the investigation, sir?'' asked sui feng.

''No, you and the punishment force will remain on standby here, your squad is the fastest of all of the thirteen court guard squads'' explained the head captain.

''Do tell what is it you wish my squad do, head captain yamamoto?'' questioned another captain. His voice was cold and emotionless, his eyes were chrome gray, he had long black hair which had a few kensikan in it, and a captains uniform.

''You are to remain here on stanby, only squad three shall investigate this, that is all for now this meeting of captains is dismissed'' announced head captain yamamoto as he banged his cane.

As the captains dispersed captain kyoraku stayed to talk to another captain. The captain was a young man, probably not even a teenager who had white hair and aqua eyes.

''Captain toshiro hitsuguya of squad ten a moment how are you'' said kyoraku.

''A good evening to you captain kyoraku'' said the young captain, his voice was surprisingly deep and mature.

''So, tell me from one captain to another, whats your take on the situation?'' asked captain kyoraku.

''I'm not sure, but..'' said toshiro as he turned his gaze toward captain aizen, he and captain ichimaru, who where walking in intersecting paths. When the two crossed paths they traded very ominous words.

''Hello, captain aizen'' said gin in a light tone while smiling like a snake.

''Greetings, captain ichimaru, i trust your plan is almost complete'' said aizen quetly yet suspicious.

''Plan?, my aren't you condescending as of late''.

''You don't actually think you're going to get away with this, do you?''. said captain aizen as he and gin went in their seperate paths.

''I'm pretty sure something is in the making here'' said toshiro as he went to get the truth from gin.

''Hold on one minute, gin'' toshiro called out.

''Yes, what is it, captain hitsuguya?''.

''Whatever it is you're planning if you ever hurt the one most precious to me, then i promise, i will kill you myself'' threatened toshiro.

''What a frightening thing to say'' said gin with his face in a frown.

After saying what he needed to say, toshiro walked away. As soon as he walked out of the room he made his way back to the squad ten barracks. When the young captain went into his office, he immediatly noticed a large amount of undone paperwork.

''AGAIN, where is that lazy lieutenant of mine''?.

Captain aizen was working on some paperwork by candle light, he herd a knock on his door.

''Yes who is it"? he called.

''U-Um it's me, your lieutenant, sir, may i come in"? said a fragile femanine voice.

''Ah, it's you momo, come right in'' answered aizen soothingly.

As the sliding door opened a woman who was about four feet, with black hair in a single bun, navy blue eyes, and an innocent look on her face was standing outside.

''Thank you captain aizen'' said momo as she sat down next to her captain.

''Is there something on your mind''? asked aizen.

''Well it's just that i, i'm worried, ABOUT YOU!'' exclaimed momo with tears in her eyes.

''What?' asked sosuke.

''You've been acting very odd for the past few months now, and i'm worried that something's going to happen to you'' cried momo as she embraced her captain, she would have cried louder but her tears were stopping her.

''I had no idea, i'm sorry to have caused you so much worry'' said aizen gently as he returned the embrace.

''Thank you, captain aizen, um, would it be okay if i stayed with for a little while longer?'' asked momo softly.

''Of course momo, stay as long as you wish''. replied aizen.

The next morning our hero finally reached his destination, the entrance to the seireitei, it was obviously the beginninggiant block of the seireitei because it had a large range of block like gates, and it was where the dirt road ended and the purple tile floor began.

''Well here it is the west gate entrance to the seireitei, those guys i met in kusajishi were right''.

Naruto had stumbled upon a town called kusajishi, which was rumored to be the most dangerous town in the district, He had discovered that the soul society was mostly formatted in numbers of districts, in all thee were 320 districts in the rukon district, this west gate he was at was district forty four, where the rukon district ends and the seireitei begins.

Now i just have to get past this gate, and the gate keeper'' thought naruto.

The guard of the gate was staring down at naruto, because he was twenty feet tall, his skin was a dark orange, he had two large sideburns, two axes on his back, and wore a red hat.

''Who are you, your're not a soul reaper i've ever seen?, and what are you doing in this gate only i am allowed to be here''' said the orange giant.

''Okay, you smoked me out, i'm not an actual soul reaper, but i need to get through this gate'' said naruto calmly.

''I can't simply allow you to pass, it is my job to destroy any outsiders trying to get into soul society'' stated the orange monster.

''well then, i'll just have to move you myself'' said naruto drawing his zanpakuto.

''I suppose so'' said the guard drawing his two axes.

''Before we start, i should tell you, it's the soul society's way to state your name before battling, my name is jidanbo, guardian of the west gate''.

''Natuto uzumaki, substitute soul reaper'' said naruto ready for battle.

''Well then...LET'S BEGIN'' exclaimed jidanbo bringing down his axes in a cross chop.

Naruto avoided the attack with flash step, surprizing jidanbo as he lost sight of our hero.

''He knows flash step?'' thought jidanbo in awe.

Naruto reappeared on jidanbo's left arm. As soon as jidanbo noticed him, he tried to swipe him off, only to hit his own forearm, as naruto once again used flash step.

''Stop running around and fight, stand and face me like a warrior'' called out jdanbo.

''As you wish'' said naruto appearing in front of jidanbo.

''Heh heh heh, that's more like it''.

''Not really, i was just sizing up your power level, you're nothing special'' said naruto.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY'' yelled jidanbo as he brought down one of his axes towards naruto.

Not even bothering to dodge, naruto just stands his ground, when the axe reaches him, he caught it with his bare right hand.

''W-what, impossible, nobody has ever stopped my axe so easily''.

''No more games, i'm going to give ten slashes and when i reach ten, you will be sliced to ribbons'' challenged jidanbo as he began his slashes, he used both for good measure.

''Fine with me'' said naruto casually.

''One'' said jidanbo who tried to kill naruto with a simple double slash.

Naruto simply parried them away with his zanpakuto, which he hadn't even released yet.

''Two'' said jidanbo wo tried to get naruto by slashing in two different places, but to no avail as naruto blocked one of the axes with his sword.

''Three'' said jidanbo as he tried once again to impale naruto, only to be easily stopped.

''Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten'' counted jidanbo who used his last chances in an all out attempt, but found all of which ineffective against naruto's zanpakuto.

'' *Huff*huff*, how is this possible'' said jidanbo in tired frustration.

''Are you done?, if you are then i would like to pass'' said naruto angering jidanbo.

''HWWWRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH'' yelled jidanbo whle bringing down his two axes in a final assult.

In respons, naruto finally went on the offensive and slashed his sword horizontally as the axes were about to hit him.

There was a sudden cracking sound, curious, jidanbo brought his blades up to inspect them, only to find them in cracks, and they were getting larger, until they both cracked to pieces.

''AAAH'' said jidanbo in surprise and fell on his back, defeated.

''There, i've defeated you, now may i pass? asked naruto.

''Hrrrrg *pant*pant*, sure you have defeated me, so i know have no choice buto to allow you to pass'' relented jidanbo.

''Thank you'' said naruto simply.

Jidanbo then went to the gate and grabbed it from the base, then he slowly started to lift it, his arms were getting strech marks as he did so, until he lifted the gate up high enough for naruto to enter.

''There you are, naruto uzumaki, you have earned the right to pass through this gate, as i have failed to repel you'' said jidanbo humbley.

''I thank you, jidanbo'' naruto said before starting to walk inside the gate.

Although he did not get very far, as soon as he could see the inside there was a man approaching, it was none other than gin ichimaru.

''Oh no'' said jidanbo in fear.

''Jidanbo, who is this?, he has some pretty impressive spiritual ptressure'' observed naruto.

''That's... that's, gin ichimaru, the captain of squad three'' said jidanbo in fear as he was quivering.

''A captain'' observed naruto as he was wearing the same uniform as that sui feng woman.

''What exactly do you think you're doing...jidanbo?'' questioned gin with his snake like smile.

''C-Captain ichimaru, i was just l-lifting the gate for this newcomer''.

''Really?, now why would you ever do something like that?'' asked gin who's expression turned into a frown.

''I-I had n-no choice captain ichimaru, th-this one defeated me'' jidanbo protested.

''That is not what your job is, being the gatekeeper dosen't mean you're supposed to open the gate, when a gatekeeper loses it means...death'' said gin with the last part his smile returning, but had more danger in it.

''Jidanbo, look out'' called naruto, rushing to jidanbo's aid.

''Shoot to kill shinso'' said gin drawing his zanpakuto, it was a short wakizashi with a circular tsuba that had holes resembeling two constrincting snakes, and a grayish blue hilt.

He extended his right arm at thrusted shinso forward and uot came what appeared to be a blast as thin as the blade, it hit jidano's right arm, causing the latter to scream in pain as he had lost a hand, that was when naruto charged in a crossed blades with gin, only for gin to overpower him and knock him away, as the gate fell naruto used flash step to escape the falling blocks, he managed to rescue jidanbo, and took one more look at gin's face before the captain used his flash step to disappear just before the last block fell.

''That was too close'' said naruto.

''Indeed, but i'm afraid that you will have to find another way into soul society now'' said jidanbo.

''No worries, i'll head back into town and come up with a statagy'' said naruto.

''What i'm concerned about is that hand of yours it got cut off''.

''Yes and i'm afraid i have no medical training at all'' said jidanbo .

''Don't worry, i can reattach your hand, i managed to get it before the gate fell'' said naruto pointing to jidanbo's severed hand.

''You can really reattach it?'' asked jidanbo.

''Yes, now come here'' said naruto as he walked to the hand with jidanbo following.

''Okay here we go'' said naruto who placed the hand in front of jidanbo's right wrist.

''Bakudo #73 tozanso'' said naruto as the blue upsidedown pyramid surrounded jidanbo's wrist, naruto then channeled his spirit energy into the edges of the pyramid and they all converged onto jidanbo's hand and wrist creating a green stream going from the wrist upward to the severed hand, naruto pushed them together and moved onto the next part.

''Bakudo #62 hyapporankan'' said naruto as the blue needles came into the pyramid and naruto manuvered them to stitch up the hand and finally he needed to make sure they stayed in place.

''Bakudo #63 sajo sabaku'' said naruto as he lassoed the golden rope aroung jidanbo's wrist tightenig the stitches into place. With his work done naruto cancelled his kido.

''There all done, your hand will be fine now, just don't move it for a while'' said naruto.

''Thank you!, you did it my hand is back'' said jidanbo in gratitude.

''Sure thing, now then i have to find another way to get into soul society, see you round jidanbo'' said naruto walking back to kusajishi, to come up with a plan.

''Goodbye, and good luck, i know you will do it'' said jidanbo as he watched naruto walk away.

Green notes from the author

Hey guys, dark aoura here, first of all i want to aplogize for making you wait nearly two weeks, but i've been really busy with my studying and trying to learn japanese, on top of that this was by far the longest chapter so far. On other matters i want to comment on something that's been on my mind for a while now, in every fanfiction i've read involving naruto and gin ichimaru the authors always make gin talk like a hillbilly what's up with that? when has gin ever talked like that. So how did you guys like it was it worth the wait? How did you like naruto and mikuru meeting again like chad and yuichi I wanted naruto to have something like that. So please feel free to review and share your thoughts, so are you guys going to dress up for holloween, i was thnking of going as rudobone leader of the exequias but i decided not too, well anyway see you next time on naruto the secret soul reaper, **Happy holloween**.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto the secret soul reaper

disclaimer: you know what i'm not even gonna bother this time i did it a bunch of times.

Did you guys know that in japan there's school in june, yeah, and i think that a full semester is only two months, school in america is 10 months, i think it's the same in japan but, spring break is like two months long supposedly, i don't know for sure i'm just tellig you what i remember, but i do know for a fact that school dosen't start until october so it makes sense that school gets out at late july, atleast that's what i believe, i don't have to worry about keeping up with the scheduel in america though because i study on my own, speaking of which don't you guys get sick of helping your little siblings with their homework, it's a real pain in the ass for me because i've never needed help with my homework, and also i wonder if he's actually learning anything by me helping him, he is getting better though, he's in 3rd grade now i think by the end of the year he won't need my help anymore. I sure hope so, well then shall we get to it.

chapter 10

Nightmare of the peach

Momo awoke with a start, her eyes immedietly became awake as she realized what had happened. She had fallen asleep in her captain's baracks.

''OH NO!, i fell asleep in captain aizen's office'' she then looked at the clock and panicked.

''I'm going to be late for the lieutenant's meeting'' she said frantically.

Momo quickly bolted out of the barracks and made her way to the meeting, after realizing she wasn't going to make it in time, she remembered a shortcut, she ran under a set of stairs then onto the roof and finally jumped onto the building where the meeting was about to start.

''Phew, i actually made it'' said momo in relief as she walked down the pavement, but as soon as she walked by a building, she felt a drop on her. Scooping up the mysterious substance with her hand, she looked at it realizing that it was blood, surprised she looked to see that it was actually dripping off the tower she had been walking by. Momo took a few steps back to get a good look at the top of the building, after seeing where the blood was comig from she gained a horrofied expression on her face.

The lieutenants were gathered at the designated meeting room. The room was an orange-ish brown and there were hardly any seats only a large space of wooden floor and a few tatami mats.

Renji abarai, lieutenant of squad six was in one of the few seats and was approached by another lieutenant he was wearing sunglasses, had a small mustache, and a buzz cut his zanpakuto's hilt was red but the rest of it was hidden by his shohakusho.

''What is it, tetsuzaimon?'' renji addressed his fellow lieutenant.

''Hey renji, i wanted to ask you, what do you think of this?, of using the sogyoku on a mere human, are you fine with that, you were her guard after all so you might know a thing or two''.

''Well my opinion desen't really matter, i actually did protest the transfering of tenten to the senzaikyu, but i had no say in the matter, they were direct orders from head captain yamamoto''.

''The execution is of no concern at all, what i'm worried about is the disappearance of central forty six'' intervened another lieutenant.

This lieutenant had short, spiky navy blue hair, three scratches under his right eye, a thin strip of tape on his nose and had the number sixty nine on his left cheek, his zanpakuto was on his back and had an octagunal tsuba.

''Shuhei, when did you get here?''asked renji.

''I've been here the whole time, unlike you two i actually show up on time, as lieutenants you should be more punctual, as the lieutenant of squad nine i know this''.

''Oh yeah, well i as the lieutenant of squad seven, believe it's better late than never'' retorted tetsuzaimon.

''Cut it out already, honostly bickering this early in the morning'' sighed a female voice that sounded tired.

The other lieutenants looked to their right and there was a woman standing in the doorway. She had her hand on the support beam, her hair was bright orange, her eyes were baby blue and she was wearing a simple shihakusho. Her zanpakuto was a simple katana with a deep red hilt the tsuba was the shape of a cat's head it was currently sheathed on her waist.

''With both central forty six and my captain missing, this is starting to become som'ewhat of a problem, what to do, what to do'' she said the last part muttering to herself.

''So, who is rangiku's captain anyway?'' asked renji.

''You know, toshiro hitsuguya'' replied tetsuzaemon.

''Uh not that little geneius, and i thought i had problems'' commented renji.

''Well you know how-

**''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**'' somebody screamed.

''Huh, what?'' said rangiku who ran out to see who screamed, the other lieutenants quickly followed her.

The three lieutenants made their way out of the room and into the outside hallway. Once they got there they saw their fellow lieutenant momo, sitting on her knees and looking up with a mezmorized expression on her face.

''Momo, what's wrong?'' asked renji with worry.

Momo simply pointed up to the tower she was staring at, on top of the building, there was the crucified body of her captain, sosuke aizen, he was still in his captains uniform with his glasses still on and his eyes open. He had been hung to the building with a large wooden stake through his chest, his blood was splattered all over the tower and was dripping down.

''CAPTAIN AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN'' momo suddenly screamed.

''My, my, what is all this ruckus about, and so early in the morning too'' sain gin as he approached the seen''.

Momo turned and saw him, standing there with his snake like smile, she then remembered what toshiro had told her the night before after he left the captains meeting.

flashback

It was early nightime, and toshiro had just exited the squad one barracks he had just warn gin not to harm the most important one to him, momo. Now he also had to warn the most important person in the world to him. He spotted her as she was on her way to see her captain.

''Momo wait up'' he called out to her.

''What is it, toshiro?'' momo asked.

''Hey hey, you still have to address me as captain'' said toshiro scowling.

''Why would i do that?, you and i know each other'' questioned momo with a gentle smile.

''Nevermind, listen i need to warn you'' said toshiro seriously.

''About what?''.

''About gin ichimaru, i don't have any details to share with you, but just beware of him, he's definitley up to something, and it's not going to be good'' warned toshiro with concern.

''Oh, i, uh i'll definitley keep an eye out'' said momo.

''Good''.

end of flashback

Remembering his warning of gin, and seeing his snake like smile as he looked at the seen, she immidietly grew enraged and glared at him with her bangs between her brown eyes.

''IT WAS YOU'' she screamed and drew her zanpakuto which was strapped to her left waistband; her zanpakuto was that of a standard katana, the tsuba was rectangular; it had five flower petals on each side of the tsuba; and the hilt was light red.

''SNAP TOBIUME'' she called out fiercly. Her zanpakuto morphed into a jute sword with one prong on the left a two on the right side of the blade spaced out to a degree.

With that momo charged at gin focused on revenge and hatred, as well as detrmined to avenge her captain's death. As she closed in on him, gin simply stood there with his snake like smile not even trying to defend himself from the furious female lieutenant. Just before she made contact, a katana with a brown hilt and an omega sign on the upper bottom half intercepted hers.

Momo followed the blade to see it was another lieutenant who stopped her. He had small blue eyes, long blond hair that covered his left eye, and wearing a standard shihakusho.

''IZURU, get out of the way'' momo commanded.

''I-I cannot *rrrgh* i-i must protect my captain'' izuru struggled.

''I SAID *hrrrrgh* GET OUT OF MY WAY''.

They continued to cross blades until both of them were using so much force, momo was repelled.

''Momo, how dare you release your zanpakuto inside these grounds'' scolded izuru.

''I will avenge captain aizen'' momo responded as she once again charged.

''Very well then'' said izuru flicking his sword.

''Raise your head, wabisuke''.

Izuru's sword had straightened, and was now a product of two ninety degree angles, taking on the appearance of three sides of a square.

As the two were running and about to battle, they were suddenly being held back by the other two lieutenants. Then toshiro appeared in between them.

''Momo, you attacked a unproven suspect, with no evidence, when your first priorety should have been getting captain aizen's body from down there''.

''*gasp*''momo gasped.

''Momo, Izuru, both of you are under arrest for releasing your zanpakuto. You four get these two out of my sight''.

With that the other lieutenants were dragged away to prison, but not before taking one last glare at gin.

''Honostly, all this fuss so early in the morning'' said gin with his usual smile.

Toshiro decided not to respond as he walked away.

Back with our hero

Naruto walked down the streets of kusajishi, wondering how to get into the soul society.

''Now that i've already tried, they'll be on the lookout for me''.

All of a sudden there was a loud commotion, naruto decidimg to obligate his soul reaper duties, charged in. A few random houses were being run through as if a drunk driver had come through. There was a rampaging giraffe hollow using it's head as a battering ram.

''What the hell, i've got to stop this crazy hollow" said naruto drawing tozumasen.

As the surrounding villagers fled for their lives, naruto was charging at the hollow with his katana, when the hollow saw him it charged it's head forward and was about to joust with naruto, only the horse was a giraffe and instead of a knight it was a japanese teenager and of course he was jousting the actual horse.

Just as they were about to make contact, there was an earthquake out of nowhere, and the giraffe lost it's balance and fell to the ground.

''Take that, you miserable hollow'' said a voice sounding like a guy from the 70's.

''What, who?''. asked naruto.

From a flash step, appeared a soul reaper who had a brown afro, brown eyes and had a standard shihakusho. The man had a proud smile on his face as he approached the hollow with his zanpakuto, which was nothing more than a standard katana.

''Time to finish you off'' announced the odd soul reaper, prepairing to activate his shikai.

''GOOD MORNING, TSUCHINAMAZU'' said the soul reaper.

His sword morphed into a metal ring with a handle on the bottom for gripping. The weapon had a blue and yellow ribbon on top of it. The soul reaper then tossed it at the giraffe hollow like a shuriken. The ringsword slashed trough the air and took the tall hollow's head clean off, and it dispersed. The weapon was obviously a ground type since it was clearly the cause of the earthquake earlier, but apparantly could be used for long range as well, it was made even easier since the hollow had a considerably large neck.

''Heh, that's what you get for messing with these folk'' said the charasmatic soul reaper, walking over to naruto.

''That was incredible, that sure is a unique zanpakuto'' complimented naruto.

"Why thank you, you probably could've handled that, but i never turn down an opportunity to assist a fellow soul reaper'' said the man giving naruto a smile nearly equivalent to one of guy's.

''You don't say, my name is naruto uzumaki by the way what's yours?''.

The man then did another twinkle smile and held his now sealed zanpakuto behind his back and then spun around into a spotlight backround.

''I am the pinnecal of elite, the savior of the weak, and the unseated wonder, i'm zennosuke kuramadani''.

''UH, nice to meet you''.

''Hmm, come to think of it, why isn't i haven't seen you before?'' asked zennosuke.

''That's because i'm not a real soul reaper''.

''So what, are into cosplay or something?''.

''No, i'm more like a substitute soul reaper''.

''I've never even herd of that before, who are you?, and what's going on?'' questioned zennosuke.

''Okay it goes like this, but it's a long story''.

Naruto told zennosuke about how he got his powers; how the hollows started appearing in the world of the living, how tenten got captured; and why he was here.

''You don't say, well sounds like you could use some help''.

''Yeah, i do, i tried to get in but a captain caught me and closed the gate''.

''Well why don't you just transform into me, you said you're a ninja right?, so you could just do that''.

''You'd really let me do that?'' asked naruto.

''Absolutely, you're a good man naruto, i see no reason why you couldn't use my image. I'm sorry i can't actually help you with rescuing your friend, but i would be branded a traitor, so i'll have to help you with the little things and the big things from the shadows''. said zennosuke.

''Sure i understand, well i better get going''.

''Best of luck to you, my fellow soul reaper''.

''Yeah, hey, zennosuke?'' asked naruto.

''Yeah what?'' asked zennosuke.

''When this is over, let's be friends''.

''You got it'' replied zennosuke with yet another twinkle smile.

Naruto smiled back in response and left to put his plan into action. He found the northern gate and made the hitsuji handsign. When the smoke cleared naruto had completely taken on zennosuke's form down to the last detail.

Our hero then walked up to the guards and asked to enter, the guards, recognizing him as zennosuke allowed him to pass. Once naruto entered into the seireitei, he quickly looked upward to see the main building of the seireitei. Assuming that tenten was still there he immediately started to walk in that direction, of course keeping his disguise in tact. Naruto would have ran but it would look suspecious.

Naruto kept walking until he came across two soul reapers who were walking in the opposite direction, so naruto was face to face with them.

The one in front was bald; had a maniacal smile, red paint on both his eyes; and his eyes were no more than black dots. His zanpakuto was hefted over his right shoulder. It's sheath was midnight blue, the tsuba ovular with three clawmarks on each end the hilt was a brownish-red.

The second one a few inches behind him had purple hair; pariwinkle eyes, one pair of red flowers on top of his right eye and one pair of yellow flowers on the side of his right eye; he wore a shihakusho that had a large orange neckpiece covering the top of his torso. His zanpakuto was at his side it was in a fushia sheath; the tsuba was bronze and in the shape of a german cross, and the hilt was lavender.

It was at this point that the bald one was the one who decided to speak, our hero in disguise wondered if he had been found out already.

''Hey there, zennosuke right?'' questioned the bald one.

''Why of course, i am the pinnecal of elite'' quoted naruto doing his best to mimic the mannerisms of zennosuke.

''Is that so?, then why did i beat you in one attack the last time we sparred?'' questioned the bald man.

''Uh''.

''Come to think of it, your spiritual pressure feels completely different''. commented the bald man.

''Hey, ikkaku, i think zennosuke is unusually calm today, don't you agree?'' questioned the purple haired man.

''Yeah, it is very unusual, so why don't you drop the disguise?'' said the bald man now identified as ikkaku.

''Disguise?, come on quit playing games ikkaku'' said naruto in his transformed state.

''Nice try, i have to admit, you sure look and even sound like zennosuke, but you definitely don't act like him, on top of that your spiritual pressure is nothing like his, So why don't we see... WHO YOU REALLY ARE'' said ikkaku who delivered a swift kick to naruto's hip.

Taken completely by surprise by the man's outburst, naruto was kicked to the ground and in a poof of smoke, his disguise was no more and our hero's true face was revealed to the two soul reapers.

''So, you found me out, i didn't think i'd get found out so sson'' said naruto.

''Well you thought wrong, and it's my job to exterminate intruders, but the truth is all i care about is fighting strong opponents, and you have considerablre spiritual pressure. I'll make you a deal, if you can defeat me in battle i'll allow you to pass'' said ikkaku.

''Well if i have to, then let's do this'' replied naruto.

''Alright then, yumichika stay out of this, this is my fight''.

''You don't have to worry about that, i wasn't planning to'' replied the man with short purple hair now identfied yumichika.

''Good, let's get this started shall we?''. asked ikkaku.

''Fine with me'' replied naruto.

''Before we start, it's my squad's code to introduce themselves to their opponents, i like my combatants to know the name of the warrior who killed them. I'm ikkaku madarame, i'm the third seat of squad eleven, the best squad of fighters in the soul society''.

''I'm naruto uzumaki, substitute soul reaper'' said naruto.

''Now that that's out of the way, let the battle BEGIN'' said ikkaku unsheathing his sword which was a simple katana.

Ikkaku's stance was odd, he held his sheath at the ready as if he would use the sheath for assist.

Naruto drew his katana and held it with both hands, eyeing ikkaku very carefully. Ikkaku was the one to first make contact as he charged at naruto, who simply blocked ikkaku's sword with his. What naruto didn't expect was ikkaku using his sheath as a secondary weapon. Ikkaku whacked naruto in the stomach with his sheath causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto now realized ikkaku's style he uses his sword as a diversion and then nails them with the sheath to get his sword in a better position to strike.

Naruto charged at ikkaku and gave a verticle slash to try and break the sheath, but ikkaku saw that coming and had the sheath positioned frontward so that naruto's blade was caught in it's hole, seizing the opprotunity, ikkaku took his zanpakuto and gave a horizontal slash at naruto's back, naruto grunted in pain as ikkaku took the pummel of his sword and swatted it hard on naruto's stomack, causing him to be knocked back. Naruto then charged once again and so did ikkaku, the two crossed swords as they where face to face. Eventually the clash ended in a draw and both were send back. Ikkaku then realized with his battle instinct, that it was time to get serious, and so did naruto with a mutual understanding.

Ikkaku took his sheath and placed the top on the pummel of his word, he then twisted them and called out his zanpakuto.

''Extend, hozukimaru'' said ikkaku as both his sheath and sword turned into what appeared to be a spear.

''Attack tozumasen'' said naruto as his katana morphed into a sabre.

''Now the real fun begins'' said ikkaku.

The two charged at each other once more. Naruto was using dextarity, while ikkaku was stabbing vertically with his zanpakuto in a horizontal position. Naruto was able to keep the tip of the spear away with his own strikes, but ikkaku clearly had the advantage due to his his zanpakuto's long range. Naruto knew he had to get in closer to win so he used flash step to bypass ikkaku, only for ikkaku to do the same. Naruto then remembered that all soul reapers could use flash step.

''Nice try, but that isn't going to help you all that much, although i must admit you're pretty good with the flash step, better than me even but it dosen't really matter i don't need cheap tricks like flash step to win'' said ikkaku.

''I suppose you're right, but don't count me out yet, i'm far from done'' replied naruto.

With that the two continued to clash with ikkaku stabbing from a distance and naruto using tozumasen to counter the stabs. Naruto decided to try something else, naruto focused his spirit energy and used on of his shikai's abilities. A transparent gold clock with emerald green hands and numbers errupted from tozumasen. The clock then expanded as if it would explode which it did, but there was no damage, the clock simply evaporated into the air. Ikkaku was not impressed.

''So you finnaly decided to try your zanpakuto's ability huh?, but it looks like your technique...WAS NOTHING BUT A DUD'' yelled ikkaku as he spun his sword horizontally.

Naruto was taken back by ikkaku's sudden attack, it shifted his balance and disrupted the timing of his counters. Naruto paried too soon and hozukimaru was closing in on him. Just before the spear was about to hit naruto, time suddenly seemed to slow down, realizing his technique had taken effect, he tilted his head to the left as much as he could. The tip of the spear missed him and time once again returned to normal as ikkaku retrackted his zanpakuto.

Naruto took the chance and charged forward slashing vertically across ikkaku's chest.

''DAAAAAAAH'' yelped ikkaku as he felt his bleeding chest.

''That was unexpected, so your technique is delayed huh?, well i'll just have to adjust my timing then''.

Ikkaku spun hozukimaru over his head and once again started stabbing at naruto. Our hero cursed, he was back where he started.

''I've got two more chances at this, have to figure something out'' thought naruto.

Naruto decided if he couldn't get close, he would get further away from ikkaku's reach. Using his ninja perception, naruto focused on the point where their weapons where connected, and when ikkaku had to pull back slightly to charge another thrust, naruto jumped back avoiding a spear strike.

Ikkaku noticed this and tried to get closer, but naruto's time dilation technique activated once again slowing him down as he charged. Naruto saw the opening and took it as he gripped the hilt of tozumasen with both hands and jumped in the air slashing at full power.

As Naruto brought down his sword on ikkaku's shoulder, time began back up. Just in time for the tozumasen to deeply pierce his right shoulder.

''EIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHH'' ikkaku screamed in agony as he was now covered in blood.

''N-Not bad *pant*pant* your *pant* better than i thought'' said ikkaku.

''your *pant*pant* pretty good yourelf, b-but i won't lose'' said naruto.

Breathing heavily, both of them charged for a third time. Even though ikkaku was bleeding immensly, he still seemed to be enjoying the battle. As the two weapons once again clashed, ikkaku decided he should reveal the true capabilities of his own zanpakuto. He jerked his arm and suddenly his spear was divided into three parts. Naruto knew exactly what to do, he jumped in the air and and slashed down on the hinges where the three segments were connected. The main segment with the spear broke off and ikkaku was surprised.

''GAH'' he yelped as the sudden weight drop made him lose his balance and toppled over.

''I *pant*pant* won't be defeated *pant*pant* SO EASILY''. said ikkaku.

The third seat then decided to make do and charged on last time with what remained of his zanpakuto.

Naruto simply side stepped and delivered one last slash at ikkaku's back.

''AHOOOOOOH'' screamed ikkaku as he fell down, unconscious and defeated.

Naruto regained his breath and looked to make sure ikkaku was truely defeated, he was, our hero then focused his attention on yumichika, who seemed to be very interesed.

''Hmm, you actually defeated ikkaku, that takes some serious power, i have to say i'm very impressed with your abilities, not to metion that technique you used that disappeared into the air was beautiful to say the least''.

''Thank you, so will you allow me through?, i'm actually kind of in a hurry'' asked naruto.

''I'm afraid not, i can't simply let you by, it is my job after all. Though you have certainly earned my respect in more than one way, i am your next opponent''.

''Well then what are we waiting for''.

''Excellent, but let's fight somewhere a little less crouded'' said yumichika.

''Suits me fine'' replied naruto.

Naruto then jumped onto the rooftops with yumichika, this would be the perfect place for their fight.

''Ah this will do fine, here on the roof tops our beauty is able to be seen by all'' said yumichika.

''Well if it suits you then i'm fine with it''.

''Marvelous, now then let's start shall we'' said yumichika drawing his zanpakuto.

''Tear and frenzy, fujilujaku''. Yumichika's sword multpled into four blades on one hilt.

Naruto weilded tozumasen, which was still released, ready to fight.

The two gracefully leaped into the air, naruto activeated power charge, covering the blade of tozumasen in a popsickle green light. As the two zanpakuto clashed, naruto's blade immediately broke all four blades in one shot. The charged sword then slashed right across yumichika's chest and stomach. Yumichika caughed up blood and fell back down on his back and hit the pavement with a cloud of smoke.

''Well, that takes care of those two, i better find a place to rest. After i get my strength back i'll continue on my quest'' said naruto.

While still landing naruto spotted an abbandoned build in the nearby woods, figuring that would be the best place to rest, naruto headed for that building as soon as he landed. Once inside he saw that the building was used for storage, it seemed like the perfect place to hide so naruto went to the back of the room and found a large enough crate for him to rest on. With his zanpakuto behind him as he lay down on the crate naruto decided to ask where tenten was being kept prisoner to the next soul reaper he defeated, that is if he was able to win or even have to fight again. Naruto then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Green notes from the author

i am sincerely sorry for taking a near whole month to update, it's been very hectic with my studies, and the chapters are getting longer. I just want to say one thing, i do not have writers block it was just a very long chapter. How do you guys like naruto and zennosuke being friends, I find that zennosuke is seriously underestimated, after all he was able to stoll aizen even in his 3rd hogyouku form. So halloween is coming up very soon, as if i actually plan on doing anything, what are you guys up to, anyway i can't make any promises about how soon the next chapter will come out but i will definitely try. How do you guys feel about adventure?, like what's your perception of a great adventure?. I see adventure like the movie without a paddle and stuff. Well see you later and have a nice night, because it's 10:00pm where i'm at now which is alhambra.


End file.
